With Hoatzin Wings
by ElvenShadows
Summary: Yana, an escaped experiment, was hiding in an alley and then attacked by Foot Ninjas. Bleeding and broken she is saved by... turtles? She's going crazy right? But what is her definition of crazy now, when she isn't normal herself?
1. Running

**With Hoatzin Wings**

Disclaimer: As much as I wished I did, I do not own TMNT. Just Yana and her family. They are my property only. Don't let me ketch you with her!

Pronunciations:

Yana- Yawn-a

4-20- four dash two zero

Hoatzin-pronounced like Watson. They are really cool birds. Look it up!

* * *

Other chapter will be longer.

* * *

Chapter 1:

I was running. To where? Anywhere but here. This facility had been my prison for eight months and it was finally my time to get out. The few guards that where in my way were too distracted in their own fantasies to notice a girl about five foot one doubled over and running through the shadows. That is- until the alarm went off. Ok, so my escape plan wasn't fool proof. I had just hoped that it had given me a little more time to get to the fence.

As the alarm went off, I bolted. The guards jerked back to reality and the intercom sounded.

"Warning. Warning. Test subject 4-20 missing. All units start full pursuit. Test subject 4-20 considered highly dangerous. Do not attempt to capture alone." I would have laughed if I thought that it could have been heard over my pounding heart and thunderous foot falls. They had made me dangerous. It was all their fault.

Yes, I thought. This was all their fault. I ran past some trees to reach the ten foot high barbed wire electric fence as sounds of shouting erupted from the research institution. Fear coursed through me. I had two choices. Risk the fence or go back. The fence seemed as if it would prove deadly. I didn't want to die. However, at the research facility, there was nothing left there that I could go back too. They were all dead now. Going back would be too painful. My vision blurred slightly as I tried to find a good route through the fence.

In between the bottom two wires, there was a two foot gap. I smiled slightly. Being fed once every two days for eight months did seem to have a small advantage. I heard voices getting closer and decided that that was enough planning. I tried going through the fence quickly and quietly, however, hasty was a better word for what really happened.

Right before I managed to get my foot out, I got too excited for freedom and hit one of the wires. An electric jolt went through my body and I screamed. I fell on the ground and threw my hand over my mouth; however, the damage was already done.

I heard the guard dogs barking and men running and yelling. All of them seemed closer than I had hoped for. I got up shakily, tasting metal in my mouth as the tips of my fingers tingled. When I had managed to get a little steadier on my feet, I ran for all I was worth.

I silently said goodbye to everything I had lost and was leaving behind in the busy building behind me. My sister, Adina, who had died the week before of a side effect of their experimentation. My mother who had been shot for resisting. My father had died just the day before for attempting the same thing that I was now. He however, didn't make it past the fence and met some rather vicious guard dogs.

Tears ran down my face as continued to run through the small wooded area that surrounded the building. When I had gotten through that, I hit a street. Good, no sign of the SFRF, I thought and continued running. I couldn't have been more wrong. Little did I know, the Secret Foot Research Facility was more of a gang than an organization, and – most of the members were trained ninjas.

After an hour, I was way too worn out to go any farther. I hadn't seen a sign of the enemy, and decided that it was past time to find a place to sleep. I found an alley way that didn't took too threatening and bunkered down beside a dumpster. I was way too tired to do anything but lay there. All of my muscles ached, especially my arms and back, which surprised me because my legs had been doing all the work. Maybe they were just too numb to feel any sort of pain.

I brushed it off and started to doze off. That's when they showed up. Dorks in footy pajamas came out of nowhere and surrounded me before I could do anything about it. Their heads were covered with what looked to be silk ski masks. One drew a sword and took a step towards me. I tried to stand up, but fear or the run had taken all strength out of my legs.

"You ran away 4-20." He clicked his tong disapprovingly. "Now, I have to teach you a lesson." He raised his sword and pointed it at me and I felt myself scream at the top of my lungs.

* * *

Leo and I were doing some patrolling when we heard a blood curdling scream coming from a nearby alley way. The scream sounded as if out of fear at first, and then turned into a cry of extreme pain.

"Donny let's go!" Leo said jumping onto the next roof in that direction.

* * *

Mwahahahahaha! Aren't I evil! Don't worry, she _might_ survive! Read the next chapter to find out! Hope you enjoyed it!

*I live and breathe off of what my reviewers send me… so review please! If you don't you might as well just cut off my oxygen supply!


	2. Going Crazy

**With Hoatzin Wings**

Disclaimer: As much as I wished I did, I do not own TMNT. Just Yana and her family. They are my property only. Don't let me ketch you with her!

* * *

Chapter 2:

My vision was starting to blur again, but this time out of pain. The ninja with the sword had managed to cut my face, and stab my shoulder. Blood poured for both wounds and I felt myself get dizzy. I tried standing again. My legs got half way there and then buckled. One of the others picked me up by the hair and threw me against the wall. My back screamed and I fell again hitting my head on the cement. Then two shadows fell over me. I looked up slightly trying to hold my head up. What I saw convinced me I had gone crazy. Two giant turtles were in fighting stances. One was holding two swords and the other was holding a large staff.

"Don, go help her. I got these jerks." The one holding the staff turned towards me and left the ninjas to the other.

I shrunk back away from him shivering. Going crazy or not. This was still weird, but then again, I seemed to have misplaced my definition of normal.

I tried sitting up but only seemed to hurt myself more as pain shot through my whole body.

"Hey, take it easy. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to look at your wounds." I looked at him apprehensively.

He gave me a reassuring smile as he knelt down. He moved my collar out of the way to look at my shoulder. I gave a little scream of pain as I felt the wind pick up and my shoulder felt as if it was on fire. He applied pressure the wound which, at the time, was not appreciated. I screamed louder. He continued to check me for wounds and looked very worried.

"How's it coming back there?" Screamed the other turtle hitting the head of the last ninja with the hilt of his sword.

"Not so good." The one inspecting me said. "She has a deep gash on her face and an even bigger wound on her shoulder. She looks malnourished and underweight. She has what looks to be a concussion and that's all I know right now."

"In other words, she's banged up pretty band and we need to get her to the lair right now." The first said and the other nodded.

"We are going to have to take you with us." I looked up at his face. Only then did I realize that he had a purple bandana on his head and the other had a blue one to match. "Can you put your good arm around me?"

He put his right arm under my knees and slipped his left under my back, as I put my right arm around his neck. I heard a few sickening cracks as he picked me up, and I heard him curse under his breath. I screamed again, as my back caught on fire.

"Broken ribs to boot. Man I hate the Foot Ninja." The purple banded one said. "Try not to go to sleep until we get there. If you really do have a concussion then falling asleep might an increase in pressure on your brain and thus causing-"

"English Donny, English." The other said.

"Sorry Leo. It could cause some problems." I nodded my head slightly and then decided too late that saying yes would have been the better way to go. My head pounded and the world circled me.

I rested my head on his shoulder and tried desperately to keep my eyes open. I was hardly aware that we were in a sewer. The only thing I was aware of was the immense pain coursing through my body.

* * *

She was way to light for someone her age. She looked to be about fourteen and weighed as if she should be seven. I glanced at her every few seconds to make sure she wasn't falling asleep, and Leo looked rather worried as well. She was no longer screaming bloody murder, but I didn't find that as much of an improvement.

After ten long minutes in silence, we reached the lair. Mikey and Raph were in front of the TV and looked up when we entered.

"What in the world happened to her?" Mikey asked rather concerned. I felt her wince in pain and decided I need to put her down now to prevent hurting her further and left the explaining to Leo.

I went into my lab and laid her carefully on the cot. She looked grateful to have been put down. I went over to grab my first aid kit. The first thing I needed to do was stop the blood flow. I knelt down next to her and moved the sleeve of her shirt out of the way so that I could get to her shoulder wound.

The gash was about four inches long and about an inch deep. This was going to need stitches. I sighed. I applied pressure on her wound and she moaned in reply and closed her eyes tight. After a minute, when the blood flow slowed down enough, I felt she would be ok if I removed the pressure. I reached into my kit and pulled out some iodine.

"I have to clean your cuts. Hold still if you can." I said to her and I heard a whispered ok in response.

I poured some into her shoulder wound and heard her gasp through clenched teeth. Then I poured some on the wound on her face. I got the same reaction out of her. Once I had them clean, I began to stitch her up. She didn't seem to notice anymore. She was staring at the door.

* * *

I hurt a lot and I could understand me hallucinating and imagining one or two of these creatures but five? That was a stretch, even for my brain. However, I was looking at three giant turtles and a giant rat standing near the doorway. There was the blue banded one that I had seen earlier, an orange banded one, and a red banded one. The rat was wearing a kimono.

"Donatello, who is our guest?" Asked the rat.

The purple banded one paused for a moment realizing that he hadn't asked me yet. "What is your name?"

"4-2- Oh sorry. I guess you want the name my parents gave me and not my test subject name. My name is Yana Johnson." I said in a weak voice.

It sounded weird to me. I hadn't heard that name in close a year and well, I felt as if I wasn't Yana anymore. I had become 4-20. I had lost everything that Yana had. My life had become the life of a test subject. Cold metal tables and pain were all that belonged to me anymore. My own life and freedom didn't even belong to me. I was sure the Foot Scientists were still looking for me. They wouldn't give up until I was back at the SFRF or dead.

They all looked at me rather confused. "Test subject name? As in experimented on test subject?" Asked the one in the blue.

"Yes." I answered back

"We will not press her with questions about her past tonight." Said the rat when the red banded one looked like he was about to speak.

I felt grateful. My story was just too long of a tale, and I could tell I would fall asleep before I could finish it. The purple banded turtle picked my head up a little and felt the back of my head gently. Pain shot through the back of my skull, but he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good no concussion." He said rolling me onto my good side to feel my back.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as his finger went close to the middle of my back.

"Yep. Broken ribs." He put a brace on my back and bandaged my wounds before he finally finished.

When he had finished, he turned out the lights and left. The pain was no longer screaming like it was before. The sharp edge in it had left and all I was left with was a dull throb throughout my body. I slowly grew comfortable and fell asleep.

* * *

She still thinks that she has gone crazy… poor child. However, I'm sure by now, you are still wondering what the title has to do with the story. Well read the next chapter and find out!

*I always love to hear what others have to say about my work. In fact, I live and work by it, so if you don't want this story to die out, review or Yana gets it!


	3. Anger and Insults

With Hoatzin Wings

Disclaimer: As much as I wished I did, I do not own TMNT. Just Yana and her family. They are my property only. Don't let me ketch you with her!

* * *

Chapter 3:

The next morning I woke up confused. I had found myself in a room that wasn't my cell. I felt pain and thought maybe they had decided to do an experiment on my while I slept. Only when I tried to sit up and felt the back brace around my middle did I remember the course of the night before. I smiled. I was free of them, at least, for a time. I got up slowly, testing my limits. I stood and held my left arm to my body with my right arm and walked slowly so I didn't hurt my back.

I opened the door and looked out. There was no one there. I heard battle screams out to my left. The pattern was predictable, so I figured that they were practicing. I walked through a stone hallway towards the noise. I thought of what I saw the night before. They probably weren't turtles and rats. Boy would that be cool. I added as an afterthought.

The door to the room that they were in was open and what I saw made me lean against the door for support. They were exactly what I saw the day before. There were four turtles and one hairy rat. One of them noticed me in the door and looked at me concerned.

"Uh-oh." He said getting out of his stance. "She's up."

The others looked at me as well and the purple one started walking towards me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I nodded and looked back at him wide eyed. The rat walked towards me and smiled warmly. He looked kind and wise. He had graying hair and a long bald tale. He was still wearing a red kimono that I had seen the night before and I noted that the turtles were still wearing those different colored bandanas.

"Come dear." I was rather amused by his Japanese accent. "It is time that we all talked, and I think we would all be more comfortable in the main room." He walked past me, the turtles followed suit, and I continued down the hallway after them.

We walked into a domed room and I sat down on the couch, considerably tired. The others either sat in chairs around the room or stood off to the side. When the rat saw that everyone was comfortable and settled, he began to speak.

"Miss Johnson, we were not able to have a proper introduction yesterday thanks to some unfortunate events. I am Master Splinter, and these are my four sons. Leonardo." The one in the blue nodded his head and smiled in my direction. "Donatello." The one in the purple nodded his head like the first one did. "Michelangelo." The one in the orange raised his hand. "and Raphael." The one in the red standing against the wall slightly glared my way and raised his hand.

"Our story as to how we got this way, will be saved for another time when you have more strength for it. However, would you mind telling us some of how my boys found you in the alley way last night?"

I shook my head. I had had a feeling that it would come to this. I wasn't quite sure how far I could get into the story. I had never tried telling it before and I wasn't sure I wanted to now. However, they had saved my life. "I don't mind. About eight months ago my mother, my sister, my father, and I were on vacation. It was one we took every year." I smiled slightly remembering past summers. "We would get into an RV and just drive. This year we decided that we wanted to see Niagara Falls. We ran into some traffic, so my dad decided that he would take a short cut. It was late and my dad wanted to get to the RV park before it closed, but we never made it. There was a blockade on a dirt road. We were forced to stop." I stopped for a moment and shivered. It had been the worst days of my life. It had been the day my mother died and I began to lose my family.

I felt tears start to well up in my eyes as I continued. "They dragged us out of the car and knocked my father unconscious, and grabbed my sister and me by the hair. My mother somehow got them off, but they didn't like her resisting. They shot her, and threw Adina and me into a cage in a black van. After we got to the research facility, we were separated and I never saw any of my family again." Tears were streaming down my face, and I wished at that moment that I didn't have short hair.

I composed myself a little and then continued. "I was shoved and isolated in a small cell and only feed every other day. Then I was given a number. I was no longer Yana. I was 4-20. I answer better to that now than I do anything else. I was pulled out daily to be experimented on. I couldn't tell you all the things that they did to me. They injected me with numerous things and almost deemed me a failed experiment twice. They had done that to my sister and she died not soon after. Two days ago, my father tried escaping. He was too large to fit in between the ten foot high barbed wire electric fence that surrounds the whole place, and was mauled to death by some rather vicious guard dogs. After he died, I couldn't stand it there anymore. I came up with a plan and escaped last night. Unfortunately, I was caught by some of the goons that the person in charge of the Secret Foot Research Facility hired and you guys found me just before they killed me." I looked up then to find some very surprised turtles.

"So the Shredder is behind this." Said Mikey.

"Well, duh. I could have told you that. What I can't figure out is what kind of a dim-witted person could try to escape that horrible place without trying to spring his children first." I began to get angry at this remark.

"My father wasn't dim-witted." I said my voice louder than it should have been and getting to my feet.

The red banded turtle didn't seem to notice. He continued. "I mean come on. Only an idiot would have abandoned his children like that. If you ask me he got what he deserved." That's when it happened.

My anger hit its peak. It didn't help that I was tired. Pain shot through all of my body and then settled at the root of my hair, in between my shoulder blades, and behind my eyes.

* * *

She stood up rather quickly when her father was insulted. I was rather appalled that Raph would even go there. She had just lost her father two days ago and he was bold enough to insult him openly?

I looked over too her. Until now, I hadn't really gotten a chance to get a good look at her. She had been covered in blood the day before, and was only slightly less covered now. You could barely tell that her tee-shirt was blue. Most of her shirt was covered by either the dried blood or the back brace. She wore black jeans. Yana was too skinny to really tell that they were at one point skinny jeans. She had short brown hair that slicked back with no part. There were cute cow licks near her ears and at the front of her head.

I looked at her face. Her brown eyes screamed furry. Her brow was furrowed and her mouth formed what looked to be a permanent frown. Way to go Raph. Not up for an hour and already furious. What a wonderful way to start a day.

I looked over to Raph as he continued his rant almost oblivious to her anger, ""I mean come on. Only an idiot would have abandoned his children like that. If you ask me he got what he deserved." And if she punches the daylights out of you, you will be getting what you deserve. I thought folding my arms.

I looked back over to Yana. She looked like she was about to fly at him. Then she didn't. Her face twisted in pain and then one of her hands flew to her head and the other covered her eyes as she fell.

I stood up along with everyone else in the group. "What's wrong with her Don?" I asked as he knelt down beside her.

He placed one hand on her back and she lead out a loud scream which soon turned into something more like a bird screech. The roots of her hair started to change color from brown to a ginger red which then faded into black at the tips of her hair. It stuck up and acted like feathers on the head of a cockatiel. She looked up at us with tear filled eyes, and shocked everyone as her eyes changed from brown to red.

She passed out as something began to grow out of her back. Her body thrashed around and blood covered the floor as brown and red wings with one claw each sprouted from her back. Then everything was quiet and she lay still.

* * *

The next chapter will involve the Shedder! I'll make sure to have it up soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**You see that big, blue button down underneath here. You know you want to click it and review. Why not give into the temptation?


	4. Changing Eyes, Hair, and Wings?

**With Hoatzin Wings**

**By, ElvenShadows**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own TMNT. However, I do own Sarra. So don't let me ketch you with her! Smiles! ;D

I'M ALIVE! Sorry. Thanks to my favoriter, my alerter, and my reviewer! Without you this story wouldn't have continued and I'm being serious. I was seriously considering dropping the story because of the lack of responses. Thanks to you four the story will go on!

* * *

Chapter 4:

I woke up slowly and reluctantly. My back was killing me. My eyes felt painfully swollen and I had a monster migraine. I had been laid on my stomach on a metal table. I felt fear grow in my stomach. Then I remembered for the second time that day, or at least I thought it was still the same day, of the events that happened. I released a breath that I hadn't noticed that I had been holding.

I started taking in my surroundings. I still didn't want to open up my eyes so I just focused on what I felt. The helpful tension that the back brace had given was no longer there. That surprised me, but not as much as finding the back of my shirt in shreds, only a few threads held it together. I shivered, and started listening to see if anyone was around me. There was the low hum of a computer to my left and a loud buzz of a flickering light, but nothing else.

I waited a few minutes. Then a door opened to my right. Two pairs of feet padded on the floor before stopping a short distance away from my head. One reached down and felt my forehead. His hand was cold and I shivered a little harder.

"Her wings have finally gone. Her hair color hasn't returned though. She also seems to have a fever." I was a little shocked by what he said. What was he talking about wings? What was wrong with my hair color? I liked my short brown hair thank you!

He peeled my eyelids from my eyes and I was blinded by light as my migraine doubled. Strength returned to my neck as I screamed and turned my head the other way, closing my eyes tight shut.

"Yana?" The voice sounded a little surprised. "Are you awake?"

I nodded my head slightly. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

I turned my head back to him and squinted hard. His purple bandana came into view along with a red banded turtle standing near the wall.

I spoke softly feeling my head get a little better, "Bad, my back hurts, my head hurts, and I'm cold." My teeth started to chatter.

"I thought as much. Raph go get her a blanket please." He left and if I could have glared at the red masked turtle I would have. I still wasn't happy about what he said about my father.

"Now that your wings are gone, I think it is safe to put your back brace back on. I don't think that your hair color or eye color is going back to normal though." He said making me sit up. My back screamed in protest but I ignored it. I wanted down. Metal tables usually meant pain.

"Can I get off of this metal? It's making me nervous." I said still squinting but not as bad. It seemed the longer I was awake the better my pain wanted to get.

"Oh, sure, sorry. When we were rushing you in here, I didn't think about your past." He looked at me apologetic and carried me to the couch before putting my back brace on. I felt a little embarrassed. I hated looking weak in front of people, and here I was being carried like a princess at a request. I blushed slightly as he strapped the back brace around me middle and tightened it.

"Sorry about your shirt. It was already ruined and I needed to get to your back fast once we got you in there. I called April a few minutes ago. She and Casey should be by soon with some clothes you can barrow." I nodded. He seemed to think I was embarrassed about how much of my back was showing. Which, truth be told, I was a little, but being a test subject… you get used to some things after a while.

"What happened to me?" I asked before Don had a chance to leave.

"Well, you got mad at Raph. Then you collapsed and started… changing." He stopped there and hesitated.

"Changing how?" I asked in a slightly sing song voice to get him to tell me.

"Your hair's changed colors. Your eyes have too. You also grew…" He sighed. "wings."

I sat there shocked. Then I brushed it off. I had seen worse done to others, but I never thought that I would have been mutated like them. "Where are my wings now?" I asked slowly.

"I'm not sure. I'm not sure if they will show up again or not. However, your anger seemed to trigger the transformation. I can't be sure, but I think that was what it was. I would try not to get angry again unless you want to regrow wings." He said cautiously like anything could set me off. That alone made me a little mad.

I wasn't some sort of ticking time bomb. I could handle my temper if I wanted to. He didn't know that though. He was a giant turtle that had known me all of a few hours. For all he knew I lost my temper easily and was close to it now.

I forced my eyes open a little more letting some of the light in and letting my pupils adjust. The room came back into view and I noticed the floor was wet. Someone had scrubbed it recently and I realized that it had been my blood they had been scrubbing up.

I frowned down at it. I didn't want to be such an inconvenience. Yet there was nothing I could do. I had nowhere to go. I had no job. I was being hunted up on the surface. I was pretty much grounded for a time. (No pun intended)

I was taken out of my train of thought by Raph coming back with the blanket. This time I did glare at him. "What?" He asked rather stuck up.

"Raph, what did I tell you earlier?" Asked Donny in a warning voice.

Raph growled as he turned around. "Fine." He said before stalking off.

Donny turned the TV on and I closed my eyes. I wasn't really tired, just tired of keeping my eyes open. The light still didn't want to agree with them.

* * *

When Donny had called me up asking for children's clothes, I had assumed that they had rescued a child. He hadn't given me any detailed. He had just hurriedly told me that he needed the clothes and hung up. I did not expect to find a girl about fifteen lying on the couch looking like she had died and come back. She was beyond skinny with messy blood matted black tipped ginger hair. Her eyes were closed and she was covered by a throw blanket.

Casey hadn't noticed her. He was too busy looking for Raph as his eyes roamed the main room. I elbowed him in the side and pointed towards her. He visibly winced and walked over to Don who was sitting in a chair close to her and watching the TV. He had it on low, and I thought it was to keep from waking her.

"Hi, Don." I said quietly. I held up the bag that I had brought with me. "I brought the clothes you asked for, but I don't think a girl her age or her style would like what I brought."

I looked back in the bag. There was a hot pink Hello Kitty shirt along with a pair of white shorts. Don got up and looked inside the bag as well. He laughed a little and agreed with me.

"How bad are they?" I was surprised and turned my head towards the girl who had just spoken.

Her eyes were still closed but she had cocked her head slightly. Don walked over to her with the bag and helped her sit up. Once she had sat up, she opened her eyes painfully. I nearly fainted when I saw the color of her eyes. They were a solid blood red color. Her pupils were enlarged and were slowly going back to normal. If you could call huge red eyes normal.

"It's a pink hello kitty shirt and shorts, Yana." She looked slightly disappointed.

"Well, I guess anything is better than the shirt I have on." She said slightly annoyed.

"Do you think you can handle dressing yourself?" Donny asked in his Doctor mode again.

"Yes!" She said not meeting his eyes and blushing red.

"Mhmm." He said not entirely believing her. "Why don't I send April in there just in case?" We both gave him a look.

"What?" I asked. I didn't want to admit it but I was a little afraid of Yana. Kind of like I had been of the turtles the first time I had met them.

"Would you mind April? You are the only other girl here and I don't want a relapse of what happened last night if one of us tries to help her."

"Relapse of what?" I asked.

"Her mutation." He said simply. I didn't push the matter. I had a feeling I would find out if it was important.

I sighed. "Fine." He lifted Yana, who was still carrying the bag, and brought her to his lab before leaving her to me.

* * *

I stood at the window dangerously angry. This was not in the plan. My ultimate weapon had escaped before I could put her to any use. Before, it had even begun! She was meant to be an assassin with a blinding rage! She was supposed to be the one to finish the turtles. But, my foot ninjas had failed me. Not only did they not bring her back, but instead of capturing her alive, they nearly killed my creation and let her escaped, and to the turtles no less! I was still contemplating their punishment when a young shaking scientist was thrown into my chamber.

"For your sake this better be good news." I said calmly with fire in my eyes.

"S-Sir. There is s-still no sign of the g-girl." I growled and raised a sharp raiser to him ready to strike.

"-BUT!" He said flinching away. I paused waiting for him to continue. Once he found he was temporarily safe he continued. "W-we have monitored her energy signals. E-even though we can't pin p-point her location, we have reason to believe that her mutation was finally activated." I smiled. Maybe, I could work this out in my favor after all.

* * *

***What does Shredder plan to do? Will Sarra be safe from him? Read the next chapters to find out!

*****Like I said before, I get discouraged when I don't have people responding to my work! If you want With Hoatzin Wings to continue, favorite, alert, or review on this story!*****


	5. Nightmares

**With Hoatzin Wings**

**By, ElvenShadows**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I WANT TO OWN TMNT! Who doesn't, but for now I will just settle with a be-grudged disclaimer. I don't own it so there. *huff*

**Author's note:** Show of hands, how many of you hate me at this moment? I left you for about a month. I'm soooo sorry. For half the month I was on vacation, one week at MeddowFlower's (Read Shadow. She cowrote it with me.) and the second at church camp. This last week has been involved with writer's block and de-vacationing myself. Again, very sorry.

**Author's note 2:** Happy Birthday Dad!

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

After April had finished helping me change, I was exhausted. When Donny came to carry me back into the living room, I leaned into him refusing to close my eyes.

"Tired already?" He asked. "Don't you want to eat first?"

Like that, I was wide awake and smiling broadly. I forgot that I even was hungry until he mentioned it. It wasn't like I wasn't hungry. After all I had been starved for months. My stomach had just gotten used to not eating or numb so that I didn't suffer as much between the two days I had to wait in the facility.

I nodded my head furiously. He smiled and set me down on the couch again. He left and after an eternity came back with a slice of meat lover's pizza. To my disappointment, he didn't give me the whole slice. He tore off a piece and told me to eat it. At which time I had to wait ten minutes while my stomach begged for more, to see if my greedy stomach wanted to give it back. Once it didn't he let me practically inhale the pizza.

He then gave me a glass of water which I guzzled. He watched me slightly amused. I could tell why. I hadn't been in the company of another while eating in a long while. My table manners were probably lacking quite a lot. I didn't really care. I was full and happy for the first time in eight months.

I put my hand on my slightly bulging receded stomach and smiled sleepily. I zoned out for a while. I wasn't quite sure how long, but I was dimly aware of what had happened during that time.

April and Casey left after getting my story from Leo. Donny still hadn't left me alone. Master Splinter had come in once to ask me how I felt and act fatherly to me. I hadn't seen Raphael at all, but I could hear a repeated punching sound coming from the dojo's direction. Mikey had come in for a minute, but his loud voice didn't agree with my headache and after Donny had located the source of my pain, he was sent away.

Donny had at one point covered me back up with a blanket. I was now warm and tired. I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness and only half heatedly fought it back. I soon found myself in a fitful sleep. They were back. My nightmares had returned.

* * *

I was standing next to a man. He was watching the screen on a large monitor in a room I knew all too well. It was the experimentation room. The place I had fought to get out of each time I was taken. He was dressed like a spiky knight. He had metal armor and wore a metal helmet to match. He was smiling at the screen.

I walked up closer to it. My face was there. Well, not truly mine. It belonged to Yana. She was a whole different person to me. Information on me was displayed on the screen.

Name: Yana Johnson

Experimentation number: 4-20

Status: Complete

Results: Success

Location: Unknown

Mutation: Active

The dream shifted. I was now in a dark hallway. A fight was going on all around me. Rage filled my body. I couldn't control myself. I had to kill. It was an instinct that seemed as old as time, yet I knew it wasn't supposed to be there. I turned to the immediate person on my left. I felt an appendage on my back stretch out. It was too easy. He wasn't even aware of the danger he was in.

I smiled evilly as I brought the sharp talon on my wing down through the man. He screamed once. It was satisfying to the creature that had consumed me, and horrifying to the little bit of me that the creature hadn't managed to kill. The man crumpled to the ground in a mass of flesh. Blood began to pool around the corpse, but it wasn't enough.

There was something specific I felt I was supposed to kill. Something green. Only when they were finished could I finally satisfy the raged that was taking hold of me. What was left of the actual me fought against the creature, but it was too strong. I had a feeling I didn't want it do what it was determined to do. There was something about these green creatures that felt like family.

The dream shifted again and I was surrounded by the green creatures. They all looked at me pleadingly. Not because of their fate. They seemed to search me for something as the group and I circled each other. I smirked at them. 4-20 was all but gone now. Just as Yana had been to her, she was to me. She was nothing. She was a past. Not necessarily my past. Just a past, and pasts were meant to be forgotten.

"Please, I know you're still in there!" The green creature in the purple's voice cracked as he spoke. "You're stronger than this! You told me so yourself!"

I laughed, but it didn't sound like me. Then I noticed I could separate myself a little from the monster inside of me. I suddenly felt extremely panicked. I felt useless as the creature's voice separated with me. The creature no longer had full control, and I felt my head pound as it fought hard to gain back what it had momentarily lost.

"Help-"I was cut off by the creature consuming me again. "4-20 be silenced! You are no more. Now turtles you shall die with her. Once you are gone, I will finally take over this body. It will be mine!" With that, the creature lunged at the red banded turtle.

* * *

She had finally fallen asleep and I took this as my opportunity to take a break. I got up and headed for the kitchen. It was going on midnight. The guys were out on patrol and I was left here. I hadn't had a chance to work on my inventions since we found Yana. I could literally feel my fingers itching to work. But first, I had to get coffee. I was planning an all-nighter, but I knew from experience, functioning wasn't possible without coffee. I also had to be alert if anything else weird happened with Yana.

I waited in the quiet of the kitchen while waiting for the coffee to finish. I closed my eyes and listened to the slow drip of water from the sink, and sound of newly made coffee hitting the bottom of the pot. I heard the subway rumble overhead and a slight whimper to my left. I opened my eyes confused. I listened harder. The whimper came again from the living room. Then it dawned on me that Yana was still in there. I could have kicked myself.

Oh, the mental beating I would give myself if she was hurt! I rushed into the living room to find her asleep still on the couch. Her face was twisted up in fear and she seemed to be struggling with something. I walked over to her and grew worried when I saw her toss and turn in her sleep. Her broken ribs shouldn't have been able to stand it, and sure enough, she was in pain. I panicked slightly when she groaned.

I knelt down beside her and shook her shoulders. Her eyes flew open and her arms stretched out as if to attack me. I dodged out of the way. She fell back on the couch shaking. Yana looked at me with a dawn of realization on her face. I continued to look at her confused. She must have had a bad dream.

"Are you ok, Yana?" I asked rather concerned.

She snapped out of it then and seemed to be trying to look unaffected by the whole thing. "Yes. Yes, I'm fine."

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked her.

Her eyes flashed fear, but it was cleared as fast as it had come. She looked down at her hands and curled up slightly. "I… don't remember." She muttered quietly. I could tell she was lying.

I let it go, though. Mikey also had bad dreams, and making people with them explain their dreams when they didn't want to, never helped. "Ok, then. Do you think that you will be able to fall back asleep?"

She nodded. "It's not the first time I've had a nightmare. I'm sure it won't be the last." I nodded and sat back down in the chair. There was no way I was leaving her again. I turned on the TV and slowly fell asleep with a documentary on computer history playing.

* * *

I was sitting in my office staring at the fire, when the same frightened young scientist was thrown back into my room.

"Well?" I asked coolly waiting for the scientist to get up and compose himself.

"W-we finally figured out how m-many times unt-til she is f-fully a slave to y-your creation." He paused there and I began to get agitated.

"And?" I asked my voice slightly on edge.

"Twelve, sir." He said his head down, and his body trembling.

I smiled. "Does this include the activation point?" I asked him. This was working well.

"Yes, s-sir." I dismissed him and had him send for Hun. Then, I turned back to the fire with a slightly better attitude.

Well, one down eleven to go. I just had to ketch her before the last phase. My perfect assassin needed to know who its master was. The Foot and Hun had failed me many times, when trying to ketch the well trained turtles. However, they were certain to succeed if they just needed to capture an underfed, injured, untrained, child. They had to. The price for failure would be much higher now, that there was a much lower target.

My train of thought was broken when Hun entered the room. I could feel masked fear emanating off of him. He put his hands behind his back and stood a few feet away from me.

"You sent for me master?" He asked looking at me.

"Yes, Hun. I have a job for you and your gang, along with the Foot. Mind you, it will be a lot easier than previous ones, I will not accept failure. This job will be of much more importance than your last mission and so the cost for failure will be much higher." He broke out into a small sweat. "The turtles have a girl. She is an escaped experiment of mine. She is to be brought to me unharmed. I don't want you to capture her awake either. Use a sleeping dart if you must, but do not approach her conscious. Bring her back to me. If you go to the science area, they can give you a good description of the girl, though now, it may be slightly altered. Do you understand?" He gave a 'yes sir' in reply.

I dismissed him and began to think again. Now, there was only one thing in the way. How would I talk to my creation, without alerting the girl it lived inside?

***I don't think I need to add extra questions with this chapter. It ends with a question, so you have enough guessing to do without me adding extra. Plus I have left you with some very important insight to later chapters. Believe it or not, it doesn't give away as much as you think. Keep guessing!

****PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE FAVORITE! PLEASE ALERT! I'M BEGGING YOU!****


	6. Sneaking Up (part 1)

**The beta reader postion has been taken. Thank you little-butterfly-wings! She is now my beta reader!**

* * *

**With Hoatzin Wings**

**Disclaimer:** Since it's late… no, I don't own them… I apologize to the world for not doing so.

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

"Yana, for the last time, no!" Leo yelled at me as we stood inches from each other.

"I still don't get it! Why can't I go?" I struggled desperately to control my temper. I felt like I was fighting a losing battle.

"Leo…" Donny warned in the corner. He watched me like a hawk. He had been for the past month. It was getting on my nerves.

He sighed, frustrated and tired. "Yana, I know you want to go out and get some air, but you still don't have full control over your… condition. If you got angry and sprouted wings, someone saw your eyes, or even, a Foot member realized who you are, you'd be in big trouble."

"You don't think I know that?-." He cut me off before I could continue.

"You aren't going and that's final."

I felt an itch on my back. I reached my right arm over my shoulder to scratch between my shoulder blades. I knew when he said, 'that's final' there wasn't going to be another word change or conversation about it. I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

I found Mikey in there and could already hear a heated conversation between Donny and Leo begin. Leo was getting scolded for getting in a fight with me… again. The only one I seemed to disagree with more than with Mr. Bossy was Red.

"Hi, Y!" Mikey said grinning as he leaned up against the counter comic book and hot chocolate in hand. "Not going to have to clean up a blood and feather mess today am I?" I could practically hear the laugh in his voice.

I scratched my back again. "No, Mikey, not today. Attempt number 126 of getting out of here failed. " I looked away from him and started filling the kettle up with water.

"Yah, well, it is like heaven up there." That was all he said.

That's what I loved about Mikey. Unlike, Leo, he didn't try and boss me around. Unlike Raph, he didn't, well, act like Raph. Unlike Donny, as sweet as he was, he didn't hover. Mikey was annoying, but I could handle annoying. I had had a little sister. She used to be worse than Mikey when she wanted to be.

I felt my breath hitch in my throat. I had tried not to think about my family, but a lot the turtles did reminded me of them. Especially my sister. She had started showing up in my nightmares. Only she wasn't herself. She looked to be mixed with a snake. She scales all over her body. The scales were a shiny jet black. She also had red vertical slit eyes.

In my dreams with her, I was always fully myself. Not the monster I feared would come out of me. She however, acted like one possessed. She would attack me, attempting to make me angry. She would insult our parents, and bring back memories of our pasts. I would always wake up crying from that dream.

I was brought back to reality when Mikey waved his hand in front of my face. "Anybody in there?"

I looked at him and then at my half made tea. I no longer wanted it, and suddenly didn't feel like company either.

"You okay Yana? You suddenly froze and got that same empty look you had when you first got here a month ago." I poured out my tea and then turned to him.

I smiled, brushing off his concern. "I'm fine, Mikey." I faked a yawn. "I'm tired. See you in the morning."

He still looked concerned, but didn't press the matter. "Night."

I walked through the living room and the conversation immediately ceased. I could immediately tell they had been talking about me.

"Where are you going Yana?" Leo asked. I rolled my eyes.

"To bed Leo, or is that not allowed either?" He smiled slightly.

"Hey, just because I won't let you go shopping with April tomorrow, doesn't me I restrict you from everything." Then his face got serious. "You know I'm just doing this because you're my friend, and I care about my friends, right?"

I didn't respond to him. I felt a little happier with a guilty after taste. They were bound and determined to make sure I never left. Leo especially. I wasn't planning on listening to him. I was still going top side tomorrow while everyone was at training. I crossed my fingers at this thought. I hoped they didn't ketch me. If they did, I wasn't sure what they would do. They were all way too over protective.

It had been a month. I hadn't changed. I hadn't grown wings. In my opinion, all of their worry was rather pointless. I was convinced that even if I didn't change again for the rest of my life, they still wouldn't ever let me out. It wasn't even like I wanted out for very long, just for a few hours, but Leo saw anything and everything that could possibly go wrong and planted it in his head that it would happen.

However, going to shop with April was a lie. I was going somewhere a little more dangerous. Not much, just enough for Bossy to give me a yearlong lecture and make Donny Hawk Boy faint. I smiled at the thought and headed off to the room I slept in.

I had been put in Donny's room the day after my first nightmare at the lair. Don said that he needed sleep too, but he couldn't watch me if I was in the living room when he was in his bedroom. At first, I had been annoyed with him. However, after a while I got used to it, and even after I was allowed to get up and walk about two weeks ago, we still hadn't changed the sleeping arrangements. I continued thinking as I walked to the room.

I didn't mind this much anymore. A cot in a room of someone that rarely ever goes to bed wasn't as bad as some of my other options. I didn't have to sleep on the uncomfortable couch. People were rarely there to see me having a nightmare. I'd be sprouting wings every night if I slept in the same room as Red, and let's face it; probably the same would happen if I sleep in the same room as Leo. I think the only other one I could have lived with sleeping in the same room with would be Mikey, but that was more because he was like a little brother to me.

Trying not to think about all of the reoccurring dreams I was probably about to have, I laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

After Yana left, I felt a little worried. I knew that out of all the people in this house, she seemed to get the least amount of sleep out of all of us… including me. Unlike what she thought, I did go to sleep in that room almost every night. I just didn't let her know about it most of the time. I would go in after she was asleep and get up before she would. The only times she was aware of me being there, were the times that she woke up because of a door closing.

I was there to see most of her suffering. I'd get woken up, by her tossing and turning. I could hear her talk in her sleep. Sometimes she'd even scream. Because of this, everyone in the house knew about her nightmares. I asked them to keep it to themselves, because Yana didn't seem like the kind that would think that others knowing about her problem would ever be a good thing. They reluctantly agreed, but would often show concern about her nightmares. Even Raph. Though, they hated each other's guts, not even Raph could hide his concern about her. Sometimes I wondered if he really did dislike her or if he was just putting up a front, because she didn't like him.

I looked at the clock and decided, ten more minutes, and then I would head off to bed. I was starting to get pretty tired, and around 1 am, was about the time Yana hit the third stage in her sleep cycle and started dreaming.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and, as per usual, Donny wasn't there. His bed was just as it was the night before, empty. My night's sleep hadn't been too bad. I had had one dream close to midnight about my sister, but I woke up half asleep hearing myself scream. It took me a minute to realize that it was me. However, after I fell asleep again, I didn't dream.

I got up smiling. On top of having a semi-descent night's sleep, I was looking forward to today. I could see him again today. Depending on the circumstances, I might even be able to talk to him. Boy, I hadn't done that in a long time.

Speaking of time, I looked over to the clock. My eyes nearly fell out of my head. I had slept through breakfast, and was now thirty minutes into their training time. I jumped up and quickly put some clothes on.

I could feel my heart pounding. I just had to get to the door…. It's lot harder than it sounds with four trained ninjas and their master practicing in the other room. I took the three steps down the hallway as quietly as I could, When I hit the living room, I felt very exposed. I couldn't hide if I spotted one of the guys here. When that thought flashed through my mind, I bolted to the door. The noise from the training room seemed to quiet as I pulled the door open and sprinted down the sewers.

* * *

We heard the door open and I paused with the rest of my family. April and Casey hadn't called. So it wouldn't be them. LH was gathering supplies down on one of the farther drains today and wasn't expected back until tomorrow, so that ruled him out. I looked at my reflection in my katana and saw surprise followed by anger creep over my face.

I put my swords back in place as I ran towards the door. "SHE DID NOT!"

Donny seemed to realize what I had and ran after me. The rest of my family stood in the dojo confused. We searched the lair for Yana, and I wasn't too surprised when we didn't find her. I stood in the living room fuming as Donny called up April. Yana had disobeyed me and went shopping today, and I still wasn't quite sure I was going to do to her when she came back. I was halfway thinking that getting her mad right now wasn't that bad of an idea.

Trying to calm down I listened to Don talking to April. "What do you mean you guys didn't schedule anything? She was asking Leo for permission to go out and shop with you last night!"

* * *

***Hmmm…. How could she, that knows no one, meet someone?

****I know the updates on these have been few and far between. However, now that I am to have a Beta Reader, I am now setting a due date for myself. These will be written and posted within a week of each other! (Yay!) SO instead of this being a "as I feel like it" story, it will actually get done!


	7. Sneaking Up (part 2)

**With Hoatzin Wings**

**By, ElvenShadows**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. If you don't and you would like to get in line… behind me please. You don't want to know what I did to the last guy that cut me in line. *growls*

* * *

Chapter 7:

He paused while April responded. "No she doesn't know anyone besides you top side." He paused again. "Thanks, April. Call us if you find her."

Ok. Now I was really mad. She had disobeyed me and lied to me. We had no idea where she was, and it was light out so it wasn't as if I could just go waltzing into the city asking people if they had seen a girl with blood red eyes.

"Donatello, what did Mrs. O'Neal say?" Asked Master Splinter.

"She said that she hadn't even heard anything about Yana and her going shopping today. She going to close her shop early today and see if she can't track her down. April said that if she sees anything than she'll give us a call." He fidgeted with his Shell Cell the entire time he spoke to Master Splinter.

Mikey spoke up very worried. "You don't think she decided to leave us right? After all, we can't force her to live here?" He looked down at the floor and then up at me hopefully, "Can we?"

"No, Mikey. If she wants to live somewhere else, we can't stop her. However, she didn't take her clothes and things with her, so I think it's safe to say that she's planning on coming back." Mikey looked rather relieved.

Raph stood against the wall and looked like he had been expecting this. He had an unusually rude smirk on his face, and looked like he wanted to say something to me. "If you have something to say Raph, why don't ya just spit it out?"

"Did you really think that that girl would have just followed your orders? No, she's too much like me for that. Frankly, I'm surprised that that bird stayed cooped up in this cage for that long." He looked rather satisfied with his deduction and I thought of all the trouble that he had caused me and dreaded the thought that we had another Raph in the lair.

I just glared at him and didn't answer. Then I began pacing. Where could she have gone? She didn't know anyone. Did she?

* * *

My Shell Cell rang and I picked it up before it could ring a second time. Leo froze in the middle of his pacing, and Raph got off of the wall. Mikey paused his video game, and Master Splinter was in the kitchen making tea.

"Did you find her?" I asked worried.

"Yes, Donny." She sounded worried and disappointed. "I found her. She 's headed into gang territory. I'd follow her, but I'm can go down that street by myself! She won't last ten minutes in that neighborhood!" My heart jumped into my throat.

My thoughts exactly.

We couldn't go out right now, though. Not without disguises. It was still light out after all. "Casey. What about Casey?" I asked hopefully.

"No. His phone broke. I can't get in touch with him." I growled.

"What street's she on April?" I asked aggravated.

"32nd Avenue." I nodded. That wasn't too far from here.

"Got it, April. We'll hopefully be there soon." We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone.

Suddenly, I had a very anxious family in front of me. "Guys we have to go get her." I said heading to the disguise closet.

"What's happened Donny? Where is she?" Asked an aggravated Leo.

"On 32nd." I said shifting through oversized clothes and picking up my usual disguise.

Leo immediately did the same. I walked into the kitchen to tell Master Splinter where we were going and came back to fully disguised brothers. We walked out of the lair and started running down the sewers towards 32nd Avenue.

* * *

I felt nervous walking up to his door. I was pretty sure he wouldn't recognize me. I laughed at the thought. Not even I recognized me. However, I couldn't chicken out. I had to see my boyfriend. He was the last bit of the old me that still existed. I felt butterflies build up in my stomach as I knocked on his door. I was hoping his older brother wouldn't answer. He was the only person that Russell lived with and we didn't really get along.

I rang the door bell to his apartment keeping my eyes down. I had been doing that to help people not stare at my eyes. A sleepy eyed Russell answered the door and I couldn't help but stare at him. I had missed him so much since he moved away to New York.

"What do you want?" He asked. In could tell he didn't recognize me.

"It's me." However, he defiantly recognized my voice.

"Yana!" His face lit up and I was surprised when I was enveloped in a tight hug. "How did you-? When did you-?" I smiled and laughed at him.

"What happened to you?" He asked suddenly realizing my not so healthy form.

I looked down at myself. "It's a long story. Rather depressing actually."

He looked at me brushing this comment off. "Come in, come in."

I was happy to, and slightly glad he didn't ask me to tell him my story. I walked in and saw his almost bare living room. It had a TV sitting on the floor and a futon to the side. The walls were a basic white color and the floors were hard wood. I sat down on the green futon and Russell sat next to me.

"Soo, Russell what have you been doing the last nine months." He looked slightly guilty about something. It made me almost paranoid he was cheating on me.

"School. Playing with friends. Worrying about you." He said not meeting my eyes on the last sentence.

"Russell, are you hiding something?" I asked hoping the truthful answer was no.

"No, Yana. You want to watch TV?" He asked and I nodded. Watching TV was one of our most often done things as a couple.

"Sure." He reached down to the TV and his sleeve moved up his arm.

I caught sight of a tattoo on his arm. I froze. Tatoos alone in my book were bad. However, it was what the tattoo was that made me want to bolt out of the house. I could feel myself go pale and my eyes go wide.

He had the Foot symbol tattooed on his forearm. Once he had turned on some football he sat back up and saw my expression.

He laughed a little and smiled. "Yana, you look like you've seen a ghost."

I glanced at the midday sky outside the window before looking him in the eye. It seemed so much harder to do now. I felt like my heart was breaking. He couldn't really be one of them. This had to be another nightmare. I felt tears well up slightly in my red eyes.

I pointed to his arm. "What is that?"

His face fell as he pulled down his sleeve. "It's a tattoo, Yana."

"What does that symbol mean?" I asked still pointing.

"Nothing. I just thought it looked cool." It was very obvious he was lying now. He had always been a bad liar.

I stood up and stared at him in disbelief. "No, it's not nothing. That's the Foot symbol. Do you know they killed all of them?" I was crying now. "Adina, Mom, Dad. They didn't go in nice ways either." He was on his feet now looking like a cornered rabbit. "Did you know they tortured me? My eye and hair color isn't something I changed at will! Russell, they MUTATED ME!"

He stood up. "No, they couldn't possibly." He looked desperate, then determined "They have treated me good Yana! Without them, my brother and I would be out on the streets right now!"

I couldn't believe it. My last bit of family just went flying out the window. "Russell, I can't be with someone that thinks those monsters are anything but what they are. You, however, have gone past that! You're one of them! I don't think I can be with you anymore." His eyes flared. I could tell he was angry, but nowhere near as angry and upset as I was.

"Yah? You don't think you can be with a Foot Ninja do you? Well guess what? To join I had to give Master Shredder something to show my loyalty. You know what I offered him? I offered him YOU! I told him about your RV trip. I told him where you were going. He made the traffic in the road that night. HE BLOCKED THE SHORT CUT!" It took me a minute to process everything he had said.

My tears flowed harder, but I wasn't sobbing. I went as fast from love to hate as one could go, and that gave off excess anger. I felt like I was going to explode. I saw nothing but his twisted, hurt, angry, triumphant face. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted him to feel every ounce of pain I had. I wanted him dead.

I shook violently as I clenched my fists. My back was itching and hurt like crazy. I screamed, and couldn't seem to focus on anything. I could vaguely hear glass breaking, and a man scream from fear.

* * *

We were on the fire escape, looking through the window shocked. We heard everything and I couldn't believe it. She had loved him and he had betrayed her. I looked at Raph and he looked like he wanted in there. He eyes were on flames, and he glanced at Yana in pity. That's when I noticed it. She was shaking. She had to be angry, her knuckles were white. She screamed and I felt like I had skipped a stair.

"Leo, we need in there." He looked at me confused. "She's about to change again." I said fumbling with the window. It wasn't opening.

"Oh, no." Leo said in an almost whisper.

"Move, you hopeless dork!" Raph said shoving me out of the way. He used one of his sai and broke the glass.

"That works." I heard Mikey say.

Once we were in there "Russell" screamed like the coward he was. Raph was instantly on him. Leo and Mikey were his back up. That poor jerk didn't stand a chance.

I looked at Yana and she screamed. Her back behind her shoulder blades bulged in places. These places were moving. Her wings were trying to come out. I panicked, before throwing myself on top of her. I pressed myself into her back trying to keep her from transforming again. She screamed louder, and I clenched my teeth as something razor sharp started scrapping my chest plate. I felt her blood ooze down my front.

"Yana, calm down." I said as calmly as I could to her. "You're just hurting yourself."

"He, he, he told Shredder. He's the, the reason they're dead!" she said quietly through her pain.

She screamed again, and her wings scraped sideways across my chest and sliced open my arm. I ignored it for the moment. I still held her down.

"Do you really think that they would want you to hurt yourself trying to get back at him? Yana, he's not worth it." She tried to look at me and she caught sight of my arm.

Blood was rolling down it onto the floor. Her eyes grew wide and for a moment she seemed to have forgotten her anger. "Did I d-do that to you?" She asked weakly.

"Don't worry about me. Try to relax, Yana, before you do something you'll regret." She started sobbing.

I took that as a sign that she didn't want to be angry anymore and got off of her. She curled into the floor slightly and sobbed harder. I picked her up and cradled her to my chest. She latched onto me and buried her face in the croak of my neck. I felt so bad for her. Because of this boy, her life had basically gone to Hell in a hand basket.

By this time, Russell was unconscious and my brothers were standing by watching us. Mikey looked like he wanted to cry with Yana, and Leo looked like he didn't know what to do. Raph kept glancing down at the unconscious form of Yana's ex-boyfriend with a very angry expression on his face. I could tell he didn't feel finished with him. He wanted to kill him or something close to it.

We needed to leave. Yana needed medical attention. I looked down at my arms. I was also sure I would too. Yana passed out before I could stand up, and I wasn't sure if it was because of blood loss, or exhaustion from crying so much.

"You ok Donny?" Leo asked glancing at the amount of blood on me.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's head back to the lair." I said heading over to the window careful not to step on the broken glass.

* * *

***Well then that was refreshing. I will have the next chapter up either tonight or tomorrow as penance for forgetting about my deadline. If I miss this one, you all have permission to shot me. OH! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! FAVORITE! OR ALERT!***

****Thank you to all of the recent reviews, favoriters, and alerters at this rate there is no way that this one won't beat out Shadow (my other story) for the top spot for the most reviews on this category… I'm only four reviews away… anyone? Care to help me beat me?***


	8. The Other Me

**With Hoatzin Wings**

**By, ElvenShadows**

* * *

Disclaimer: *Picks up big stack of mail* bill, bill, bill, letter from Jo. I think my mail man might have left it at the post office, but until he gets here, I still don't have the rights. So no. I still don't own them.

* * *

Chapter 8:

I was unconscious. I knew that. Otherwise I couldn't have gone from crying into Donny, to standing in my old room without any memory of traveling here. I looked over to my bed. A younger version of me was sitting on the bed talking happily to someone on the other line.

"Yes, of course Adina was upset when we finally decided on where we are going this year. She wanted to go to some Florida beach." The younger me waited while the other person added in a comment.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. I convinced Dad. He said we could swing by Russell's on the way back!" She squealed and I tuned out.

I remembered. This was a week before we left. At the time, I really liked Russell and thought I would have given everything for him.

Little did I know I really would.

I heard a laugh behind me and I froze and my train of thought instantly changed. That was my laugh, but, younger me was sitting on the bed _in front_ of me, I was pretty sure _I_ didn't laugh. I turned around slowly hoping it was just my imagination. Of course it wasn't. It was the only other me I knew of. It was the monster from my dreams.

"Hey, 4-20." She smiled widely tucking her wings in a little closer to her back.

I didn't return her hello. Instead, I took two steps back.

"Come now, don't be like that." She said like we had been best friends forever. I felt disgusted. There was no way this demon was a friend of mine.

"Why are you here?" I asked trying to sound braver than I felt.

"I knew you'd say that. We never beat around the bush do we?" I hated it. I hated how she could compare herself to me. I glared at her, and she seemed irritated by this.

"Well, you really want to know?" She didn't wait for a response knowing she wouldn't get one. "You came here to see a memory that once brought you happiness. I came here to let you know, I'm tired of sitting back and watching you fail to get our revenge. From now on, when you change, it's my turn." She had stopped smiling, and gave me a rather intimidating glare.

I looked at her, staring into her blood red eyes. Did she really think that I would do that? After everything that I had seen her do in my dreams, I was just going to stand back and let her take over.

"No." I said returning the glare. "You don't get a turn. This body is mine." I coldly stated advancing slightly to her.

She didn't do what I wanted her to though. She didn't step back. She didn't blink in surprise. She didn't show any sign that she hadn't expected this.

Instead, she smiled and said, "We shall see." She turned around and began walking out before continuing, "After all, it's my body too you know."

After she left I could feel myself beginning to wake up. The room faded away from me and I could feel my eye lids flickering like they wanted to open. I conceded, opening my eyes, and found myself in Donny's lab again. I was lying on the cot in the corner, with the same sounds that usually accompanied the lab, the low hum of a computer and the annoying buzz of the flickering light. However, added into that was a slight grunting sound that came every so often to my left.

I sat up noticing that my wings were no longer there, and it didn't feel like stitches had been put in. In fact, my back felt as if nothing had happened. I found this to be a good change compared to what had happened last time. I would rather not be bed ridden again. It was way too boring.

I heard the grunting again and looked over to the left to see Donny stitching himself up. If felt a knot ball up in my stomach. I did that to him. He wasn't facing me, and hadn't noticed that I was up. It was a good thing too, because I had to wipe away a few rebelling tears as I sat there feeling guilty. I got composure of myself before standing up and walking over to him.

He still didn't notice me when I stood, or when I walked over, stopping about two feet away from him. Or at least, I guessed that what it meant when he didn't turn around. I really hoped it didn't mean he had noticed me and was mad at me.

At this thought the not in my stomach doubled. I almost couldn't bring myself to let him know I was there, "D-Donny."

He jumped, and I was suddenly glad I chose a point in between stitches to let him know I was there. He turned to me on hand over his chest plate, which I noticed had deep gouges and ridges from my wings.

"Yana, you scared the mess out of me." He said breathing heavily.

I smiled a little looking down. "Sorry." Then I looked over to his arm which was half stitched up. Donny looked with me. "I'm so sorry, Donny. I-." He cut me off.

"You don't need to apologize, Yana. This wasn't your fault." I stared at him as if he had grown two heads. Not my fault?

How the heck was it not my fault? I snuck out. I dated the idiot. I lost control of my temper. As far as I could see this was all my fault. Every last ounce of it.

He went back to stitching himself up before he chuckled a bit and said, "That's what I get for trying to hug a Hoatzin mutant."

I looked at him confused, my guilt almost totally forgotten, "A What-son?"

He shook his head. "Hoatzin, it's the bird I think they mutated your DNA with. After all, you have a lot of their attributes. You have their big blood red eyes. They have hair that sticks up like yours does when you get mad. Your wing coloring matches theirs, and they are the only birds I could find that have talons on their wings." Well it defiantly made sense.

However, before I could comment Master Splinter showed up in the door along with Mikey.

He stopped in the door. Mikey on the other hand screamed and bear hugged, in other words, crushed me. I heard my spine snap and spots showed up in my vision. Donny, who had now finished stitching himself up somehow managed to pry Mikey off of me.

I swayed as the spots cleared and I tried to regain my breath. After a minute I managed to wheeze out, "Good to see you too, Mikey."

"Do you have any idea how worried Leo was? He was pacing holes in the concrete waiting for April to call." I laughed know that this was his attempt to play it cool.

"I'll have to remember to apologize to him, then." I said smiling back at him.

"Neh, you know Leo, you apologize and get a week long lecture on things you don't wanna know." He and I both laughed but stopped abruptly when said turtle entered the lab.

He smiled slightly before saying, "Glad to see you're ok."

"Yah, sorry for worrying you. I didn't think it would have gone as badly as it did." I said frowning some at the memory of the day's events.

I looked back at the doorway to find it had two occupants now, Master Splinter, and Red. Red looked a bit relieved too, and Master Splinter looked as if he was about to say something.

"Ms. Johnson," When he said my name all jokes and laughing subsided. "I am glad you are ok. While you were away, I have realized something. I do not plan on keeping you locked up in here any longer. You are human after all and can't live underground without any human contact. However, I do wish for you, if you are to return to the surface, to learn how to defend yourself. I think this would be a good learning opportunity for you and for one of my sons. You must choose your teacher. I will understand if you would like to think on this matter before answering." He stopped and I immediately answered him.

"Donny." He looked surprised by my sudden answer, but soon recovered.

"Alright, Ms. Johnson, Donatello shall be your teacher, starting tomorrow. I suggest you get a good night's rest." He smiled before leaving muttering something about 'his stories'. Mikey, Leo, and Raph also left with him leaving just Donny and me in the lab.

Donny looked at me rather confused. "Why did you pick me to be your teacher?" Then he added, "And, so suddenly at that."

"Donny answer this question, who is the most likely to actually teach me something, without making me mad in the process?" He stared at me for a moment before nodding.

"Good point." He turned back to his work table picking up his medical supplies. "I'll start you on the basic katas tomorrow at around 9. We are usually done with practice by then, so that should work out." He glanced up at his clock. "You should also go to bed soon. It's already eleven."

I felt rather shocked. It certainly didn't feel like it, of course, without the sun letting you know when you shouldn't and should be awake, nothing feels like the time it actually is.

I nodded before heading out, "Night, Don."

"Goodnight, Yana." I heard him say before the door closed behind me.

I headed up to Donny's room thinking about the next day's training. I hoped I would be good at it. I usually did well in PE class, but what I did there was nothing like what I had seen the turtles do when they trained. I continued to think about this as I got into a pair of pjs that April had given me, and climbed into bed.

Only when I was there did I remember my dream. I really hoped that's all she was. Just part of a dream. After all she wasn't just any dream. She was what I feared the most. She was the darkest part of me. She was my nightmare.

* * *

***So more foreshadowing, and Donny is going to teach Yana how to fight… This out to be good!***

****Review please! I love reviews! They keep my stories going!


	9. First Day of Training

**With Hoatzin Wings**

**By, ElvenShadows**

**Disclaimer:**Well it finally happened. I've finally done it. What? No, I didn't get the rights... (grrr) However, I'm pretty sure that the turtles want a restraining order. That's ok. I'll just attempt to black mail them from afar.

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

I had shown Yana all of the basic forms and was surprised by her progress. It all seemed to come so naturally to her. She had great flexibility and balance, great stamina, and an ok concentration. When I asked her to fix something, she did it with ease and didn't complain. She had pretty much mastered the basics in one day. It was eerie really. It was almost as if… as if she was made for this.

That began to make me think; as I watched her sweat from one move to another. Punch. Kick. Jump. Kick. Flip. I had not given much thought as to what Yana had originally been designed for. However, now that I thought about it, it sent shivers down my spine.

Punch. Run. Flip. Duck. Kick. She was quick. She had stamina that didn't match that of a human. We had been training for five hours and she only started sweating after the fourth. Every move she learned once, she remembered.

I had her pause and set her up against the punching bag. When we were little, Master Splinter used to have us do this to build up our strength. I smiled a little remembering the first time I had hit the bag and, because I hadn't used the proper stance, had nearly broken. Yana didn't have that problem. Her punches were merciless as the bag swung from the force of her impact. Her kicks were lethal. And that was with just basic knowledge about the art of ninjitsu.

Everything about her fighting style wasn't normal. It was too powerful. She had been mutated for more than just "the good of science". It occurred to me that the Shredder must have made her specifically for something else. He wanted her to be his weapon. However, how he expected to convince her to work with him was still a mystery to me.

* * *

I had been surprised by how easily it came to me. I had expected something different. I expected this morning that when I kicked I would fall on my butt. I expected when I punched for my form to slip while I focused on throwing my fist forward. I expected when Donny told me to do forward and backward flips, for me to break my neck on the slightly padded floor. I expected that after the first fifteen minutes, for me to be sweating and breathing hard from exertion while begging Donny to let me out of that room.

None of this happened.

When I kicked my balance was perfect. I surprised myself and Donny by kicking the bell he had set me in front of the first time. And the second. And the third. The weirdest part about it was that it had to be at least six inches above my head.

When I punched I could feel power serge through my shoulder to my fist as if electricity was flowing through me.

When I did my first flip, I immediately wanted to do another. The feeling of my feet away from the ground was total bliss. For the first time, I wondered if the wings that spouted when I got angry could make me fly.

I barely noticed time going by. I wasn't breathing hard even hours later. I had only recently started sweating. Every new move was exhilarating. Why should I care how long I was in there? I felt happy for the first time in months. I felt like I never wanted to leave. This feeling increased when he put me in front of the punching bag. Every punch, every kick, gave me pleasure. Unimaginable pleasure. Like I finally found what I had been put on the Earth to do.

After what felt like only a few minutes, Don stopped me to my great displeasure. I looked at his face trying to figure out the best way to convince him to let me keep at it. However, when I saw his face, I completely forgot about begging. He looked like he had just realized something very unpleasant.

"What's wrong Donny?" I asked. "Was I doing the moves wrong?"

He shook his head. "No, you did them perfectly. However, I'm not sure it's a good idea to train any longer. You've been at it for seven hours." I widened my eyes at him.

"Really?" I asked quite startled. There was no way that he was right. It felt like it had only been about two or three hours.

"If you were 100% human, I would have expected you to want to quite about six hours ago." I stared back longingly at the punching bag.

He sighed. "Yana, we can do more tomorrow. Even I'm tired. You are sweaty. Why don't you go take a shower? I'm going to go and work on one of my inventions. I just can't figure out why it is taking me so long to get the-." I stopped him there.

"Ok. I'll go and take a shower. There's no need to tell me again about the possessor thingy and that the mother board thing on your computer aren't behaving well together." He froze before a smile spread across his face. He hadn't even noticed that he had switched to nerd mode.

He reminded me that it wasn't a good idea to use these types of techniques on Mikey. My eyes widened as an evil smirk crossed my face. Why hadn't I thought of that?

* * *

I was staring down at Hun. He was currently in a cold sweat at my feet, or more precisely under my foot. I felt fire burning up in my eyes as what he said replayed in my mind.

"I-I'm sorry Master. The girl walked right through our territory and we didn't notice. I swear it won't happen again."

"Hun, tell me why the mutant girl was in your territory in the first place. Since she is in the protection of the turtles, it isn't likely they would send her there; so it must have been for a reason of her own. Why did she go there?" I asked slowly, malice rolling down my tongue and seeping through my teeth.

"She went to visit a Foot Ninja member." I pressed down on his throat harder with my foot in warning when he didn't continue.

He gasped slightly out of pain, "Russel McClark, I believe."

I smiled. I should have known. The wench had gone to her boyfriend. He was a Foot Clan member and had strict orders to bring her to me if she showed up. I had given him everything he would have needed. A car to get her here, chloroform to knock her out, everything he would or could have needed to bring her unharmed to me. Her master.

However, he had failed me. She obviously wasn't here, and the idiot under my foot had let her slip through his hands. I stepped off of him and he scrambled to his feet continuing to make "apologies" for his failure. I considered my options for a moment. The girl had to be found. It had been over a month and she was still eluding my grasp. It seemed I would have to go after the girl myself.

I scowled slightly. First, I had to take care of some business. "Hun, unfortunately for me, I still need you." He unconsciously sighed. "Bring Russel and his brother Austin to me, along with my armor. I believe the two of them have broken a deal with me." Hun nodded and a sadistic smile spread across his face.

* * *

***I figured Russel couldn't get away with this, and what better way to prove Yana's point than having the Monster King himself prove it for her?***

***The review button is right below here. Just because this story is now (thanks to all my reviews favoriters and followers) in the or tied with the top spot in the most favorites reviews and follows in its category doesn't mean you should stop reviewing. In fact, I have a new goal. I want 55 reviews within the next two chapters. Please help? XD


	10. BANG!

**With Hoatzin Wings**

By, ElvenShadows and Little-Butterfly-Wings

**Authors' Note:** Guess what! My Beta Reader is now also my Co-Writer for this story! Take a bow Little-Butterfly-Wings! We're also introducing another character in this chapter. And if you've been missing the drama that's in practically all of the chapters never fear! It's back!

**Disclaimer:** The Turtles now have a restraining order against me, but fear not! I have a new strategy! I will get them through my Co-Writer! Little-Butterfly-Wings, who unfortunately also doesn't own them either… Oh well. We will soon. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

Two weeks had passed since my first training session with Donny and, because my body crashed from the long training session, he had limited me to three hours of training and one hour at the punching bag… the jerk. Though that crashed was pretty bad, I didn't think that it meant that I needed to be cut down that drastically.

However, I wasn't about to argue with my Sensei, especially with the look he gave me when I tried the first time. So I did the next best thing. Shortly before dusk I would go out into New York, and found my own punching bags. It was my own "patrol", and I was usually back before the others went out for theirs. I had rules for going out. However, I broke most of them.

I wasn't allowed to fight. Broken.

I wasn't allowed in or near an alley. Broken.

If I stayed out past 11 then I was to immediately call the turtles and head over to Casey and Aprils. Obeyed (sometimes.)

I was to go nowhere near 32nd Avenue. Obeyed. I didn't really want to anyways. I didn't want to go near Russel ever again.

I also had to carry a "shell cell" with me everywhere. It looked sort of like a regular cell phone except it was round, and green, and had a red panic button above the 'end call' button. I was supposed to press it any time that I got in trouble. A LOT of trouble. It would set off all of the turtles' phones alerting them where I was.

Tonight had been unusually quiet, and I didn't like it. There was nothing to vent on. There was nothing to fight. I turned from the street, and headed down an alley. I knew I'd be in trouble if the turtles found out I was breaking yet another rule. But they didn't have to know. Hopefully I would finally run into some action tonight.

It didn't take me long either. In fact, trouble decided to run into me. Literally.

A girl about an inch or two shorter than me barreled into me at break neck speed. I grabbed her arms to steady her and tried to figure out what was the matter. She screamed and pulled hard against my hold.

I grip got a little firmer as I said as gently as I possibly could, "Hey, hey, it's ok."

She immediately stopped struggling and breathed heavily, the fog from her breath gathered around her. "Please," she panted, "Please, I'm being chased, I need help, please."

I looked behind her to see two gang members running around the corner crossing from one alley to another straight for us. I looked back down at the girl and was startled by her eyes. They were exactly like my sisters, big beautiful blue-gray eyes. I suddenly started feeling slightly angry. Trying to shove the emotion aside, I tried to reassure her.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them, go hide," I said pointing to a spot next to a dumpster right behind me, and taking a step out towards the other men. That's when I saw a flash of metal. Man, I hated it when scum brought guns into the picture. It was like cheating.

I tried to calm my nerves. I could usually hand one man with a gun. However, when the second pulled out one too I became extremely doubtful. It wouldn't have been so bad if I had been smarter and put the girl behind me anywhere but _behind_ me. If I dodged a bullet, she'd be dead. The imaged of her eyes looking up at me fearfully flashed through my mind again. That wouldn't happen. I'd die first.

I needed help. I could see that. Two unarmed guys? No problem. One armed guy out of two? Ok. Two armed guys? NO. I pulled out the cell phone and pressed the panic button. If I managed to get out of this, I could say it was an accident. I was trying to call someone and just happened to press the panic button. I'd only get in trouble for going into the alley. If not, well, maybe they would get here, before they managed to hurt the girl too.

I put the phone back in my pocket and took a few steps closer to the others. That is at least until their guns trailed on me and one spoke, "Come any closer and we will shoot."

I froze and looked down at the ground for a second. I could feel my other self trying to take over. She could probably handle this situation, but it would probably cost the girl behind me. I clenched my fists, my body aching, as I tried to force me to focus onto the fight.

Maybe I could frighten them and buy time, "Look guys, I better not see you threatening or hurting anyone around here again, got it? I walk around here a lot and will catch you." I looked up at them, and was pleased to see their fright at my blood red eyes.

Trying to continue my intimidating act I glared at them, "Why don't you guys just go home?" I said, trying to make it sound more like a statement than a question.

I unintentionally took a step forward and didn't realize it until I heard a loud bang. I heard someone scream. The world seemed to slow. A sharp pain ripped through my stomach. I felt something warm and wet being to spread across and stain my shirt red. The world spun, and I fell.

The girl came into my view and I heard bits of what she was saying, "Oh… sorry… Please… shot. Somebody!"

She seemed frantic as she grabbed my hand and tried to reassure me that everything would be alright. I wanted to open my mouth, but I was afraid I would end up screaming. I wanted to tell her that she shouldn't worry so much. I had pressed the panic button. They would be coming soon. Don could take care of me. After all, he hadn't failed me yet.

* * *

It was cold and I don't know why I remember that, out of all things. I could see my breath, like puffs of smoke. I shouldn't have been walking alone at that time of night, but I had no money for a cab and the foster care centre wasn't far from where I was. I looked up at the jet black sky and could faintly see the first drops of rain as it began to pour. Great, I thought. I quickly looked for a store to hide in, to let the rain pass, but none were in sight. Instead, I decided to look for a shortcut. I gulped back some nerves and decided to walk down an alley. I had no choice, if I arrived any later that my curfew, Ms. Tressa would kick me out for sure and then I would be stranded again. I wasn't a misbehaving child in any means, but she always sent me to run errands right before my curfew ended and expected me to make it back on time, every time. Why she liked to punish me, I'll never know, she never treated me kindly in anyway, but I didn't have a choice. My parents passed away a year ago and this foster care centre was the closest thing to where I used to live.

I had a strange feeling as I began to walk down the alley. I stopped in my tracks and looked down at the ground, trying to concentrate. Maybe I shouldn't go down this alley, but I could see the foster care centre at the end of the alley; I was so close. As I began to walk into the alley way I realized my mistake and decided to walk out of the alley. I was crazy if I wasn't going to listen to my conscience. It was a little too late; two men had already started walking behind me and began closing in on me.

"Please," I said, "I don't want any trouble…I've done nothing wrong." I said backing up and away from the two men.

"You're going to have to beg a little more than that," one of the men said, snickering and grinning as he looked at this friend beside him who was pulling out a gun. My eyes widened when I saw the gun.

"You can have everything I have, here," I said, taking all the items out of my pocket, a five dollar bill and a picture of my parents. I instantly regretted my decision, they could have my money anything, I didn't care, I just hoped they wouldn't touch my picture. I let go of my picture, it was taken away by the wind. It was the only picture I had of my parents, but I would rather it be taken by the wind than end up in the hands of these cruel men. They didn't seem to notice and I closed my eyes, breathing in a sigh of relief. When all this was over I would look for the picture.

One of the men walked up to me, took the money, put it in his pocket and grabbed a bundle of my hair. I gasped, but knew better than to pull away. He pulled me forward anyway and whispered threats of what he would do if I ran away. When the two men began talking to each other again, assuming I would stay put, I ran as fast as I could, out of the alley and down the street. I saw a store, but was unaware if it was open, I banged on the door, screaming for help, but decided to run again, the men were getting closer. As I was running I ran into someone, screamed and tried to get away from them as soon as possible.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," she said, and I was relieved that it wasn't another gang member coming after me.

"Please," I said, catching my breath, "I'm being chased, I need help, please."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them, go hide," she said, smiling down at me and began walking towards the two men. I grabbed her hand to stop her, but she just smiled and pointed to an area for me to hide. She grabbed an object from her pocket, a strange type of phone, pushed a button, and then closed it. I was just about to tell her that they had a gun, when she quickly realized it herself. The two men both had their guns pointed at her.

"Come any closer and we will shoot," said one of the men. She stopped in her tracks.

"Look guys, I better not see you threatening or hurting anyone around here again, got it? I walk around here a lot and will catch you," she said. Her body was shaking as if she was fighting an inner battle; she looked like she was in pain. I knew that these guys weren't the type to listen to what she had to say and I somehow knew she didn't think they did either. I didn't realize till later on that she was buying time. "Why don't you guys just go home," she said, taking a step closer. Before I knew it, I was screaming. One of the men had pulled the trigger and shot this girl that had saved my life. The man realized what he did and ran down the alley with the other guy following.

I ran as fast as I could to her, she was still conscious. "Oh no, I'm so sorry. Someone help! Please, she's been shot! Somebody!" I yelled as loud as I could. She was shot in her left lower abdomen and was losing blood quickly. I grabbed her hand and reassured her that everything would be alright and that help would come soon, I hoped.

* * *

I had just finished strapping my bow staff to my back when a high pitched ring went off. I could feel my heart jump into my throat. That was the panic tone for the phone. Loud, high pitched, and irritating. All of my brother's phones went off too, and I could see their expressions mirroring my own: fear, and annoyance. We all quickly took out our phones and flipped them open. The ringing stopped, and Yana's name flashed in red across the screen before a map with a red blip on it appeared.

I looked up at Leo. His face was set in a serious and calm expression. However, he couldn't hide the fear in his eyes. "Let's go!"

* * *

**Dun Dun DUUUNNNNN! Oh, now that was fun! I could feel adrenaline running threw my veins as I wrote this one! Hope you enjoy it as much as I did!**

***** My goal is still 55 reviews. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! WE'RE BEGGING YOU! REVIEW! ALERT! AND FAVORITE!


	11. Worry and Pain

**With Hoatzin Wings**

By, ElvenShadows and little-butterfly-wings

**Disclaimer:** Come on little-butterfly-wings you can do it! We gotta get these rights somehow!

**Chapter 11:**

What was this? My third or fourth near death experience in a month? I felt like I was playing hide and go seek with death, and he just kept almost finding my hiding space. Of course, so far I always had someone to pull me further into hiding.

Currently, I was somewhere between awake and asleep. I could tell what was going on around me, and I felt numb to it all. I could hear the girl crying over me, and I could feel her tears as they splashed onto me. I could feel fear and confusion swirl around me as Donny picked me up, and the girl tried to follow. However, any concern I would have for the girl that looked like my sister would have to wait.

* * *

The girl that had saved me was falling into and out of consciousness. I could feel the sorrow and grief from my parents death wash over me once more. Tears flowed effortlessly down my face, my cheeks were used to the feeling of my tears as they fell that I didn't usually feel them rolling down my cheeks anymore. I wish I knew what to do, I wish I could help, I wish someone would come to help. "Please wake up, don't leave me, don't die," Sobs escaped my throat, why was I always so helpless and useless. I ripped off a big piece of my shirt, which was already stained with her blood; I covered her wound and applied pressure. I was too distracted to hear any footsteps coming towards me.

"Yana! No…" A figure appeared beside her and picked her up. "We need to get her back to our place as soon as possible," said what looked to be like a giant turtle with a purple headband. My mind swirled, I closed my eyes tightly and expected the girl to be in front of me again. When I opened my eyes and she was gone, I gasped. The figure was walking away with her in his arms, whispering comforting things to her, trying to get her to relax and stay conscious.

"Wait! Stop! Who are you and where are you taking her?" I yelled at him. I began to run after him, but was stopped by someone holding onto my arm.

"Don't worry, he'll take care of her, I'm Leo, would you care to tell me your name?" A figure with a blue headband said. I had to get my mind straight. He was a turtle. A turtle took the girl, Yana away, my friend. Would she be safe? Would she survive? If he could save her, than I was going to assume that these creatures were nice, they obviously knew her.

"It's Kat, I was attacked by two gang members and she, Yana, saved me, she was protecting me from the two men and one of them shot her and then ran off," I began to cry again, I felt so helpless and scared for her, "Will she be alright? Will I ever get to see her again?"

"I'm sure she'll be just fine, Don's smart, he knows what he's doing," the turtle smiled and I nodded. "I feel my master would like to talk to you, don't worry, he's the nicest person you'll ever meet, no need to be scared, would you come with me? That's where Don took Yana too." At the mention of her name I followed the turtle named Leo, I didn't know what I was in for, but my conscience told me to follow them, that they would protect me.

"This is Mikey, Mikey, this is Kat," Leo said, pointing to the turtle with the orange headband. He swallowed his pizza down and gave me a smile.

"Hi-yah!" He kept his dialogue short, but I could tell that he wanted to ask me more. Leo gave him a glare and Mikey shut his mouth.

"This is Raph," Leo said, pointing to the turtle with the red head band. He nodded when he was introduced and gave me a sympathetic smile.

He was about to say something, but was interrupted when we heard Yana scream. I gasped and looked around. "She's in Donnie's room, she'll be okay, he's getting the bullet out, the most painful part. She's a strong person, as you know." he said and I nodded.

He had a calming personality and I was beginning to relax again. I was walked towards Master Splinter's room, where I was explained the turtle's and his situation and how they came to be. I swore I wouldn't tell anyone, I had no one to tell, no one would believe me and there was no way I was ever going back to the Foster Care Centre. Today had been a crazy eventful day. I was getting tired, but didn't pass up the opportunity to visit Yana after her surgery.

* * *

Pain.

Blinding.

Slow.

Sharp.

There are many ways to describe what you feel when a mutant turtle is digging into your stomach for a piece of metal, but my personal favorite is-

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

Donny cringed as I screamed, but he never paused in his task. He had had the sense before starting to tie me down, and I was hating him for it. If it was up to me, I would have left the blasted metal in my stomach. Even when I first got shot, it didn't hurt that much.

"Donny, get that THING out of my STOMACH before I FLIPPING KILL YOU!" He let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm trying, I'm trying. The bullet went in deeper than I thought."

"NOT THE BULLET! THE LONG HOOKED PIECE OF TORTURE EQUIPMENT YOU CALL A SURGION'S TOOL!"

No sooner had I finished screaming at him, he retracted the retched bloodied contraption and a small piece of something that I assumed was the bullet. For all I knew, however, it could have been a piece of my spleen.

"There, I'm done." I growled. "Ok, maybe not quite done. I still have to sow and bandage you up."

He reached into his kit and pulled out a needle and thread. "You're lucky you know. An inch higher, and I wouldn't have been able to save you this time."

His face looked pained, and taunt with worry. I laughed humorlessly. "Donny, I trust you with everything I am. If there is ever a time that you can't save me, I don't want you to blame yourself. There is not one time so far that I don't blame myself for what's happened to me. In a way it's kind of self inflicted."

He gave me a disbelieving look as he pushed the sharp needle through my already tortured skin. "If I had just gotten there sooner." He shook his head.

I bit my tongue to keep from screaming again before continuing, trying to convince him that he wasn't responsible for what happened to me. "Did you know that I went into that alley looking for a fight?"

The moment I said that I regretted it. His eyes no longer showed guilt, anger licked at his eye.

"You what?" A shiver went down my spine. His voice was quieter than usual. Calm even.

Donny never yelled. No, I wasn't that lucky. He got quiet and dangerously so. Talking to him was like petting a dog you just knew was going to bite you.

"I'm not going to repeat myself Don. You heard me." The needle pierced my skin a little more painfully now.

"Why?" He asked his voice still a low tone.

I winced. "Can we talk about this when I'm not at the pointy end of a sowing needle? You jab harder when you're angry."

He sighed forcing himself to calm down. "Sorry."

"Me too. I guess I should have told you, I shouldn't have kept a secret from you guys." _Or at least, that secret anyway._ I finished in my head.

I still didn't think either of us was quite ready for them to know about the other me and the fact that she was thinking of taking over. I wasn't quite sure how long I could keep her secret, but for now she was, and I wasn't about to change that.

He nodded giving me an all too knowing look. On the inside I was panicking. He couldn't know about her. Could he?

I shook my head. Of course not. I had told no one and that included _no one_. He untied my restraints and helped me sit up some so he could wrap my stomach. He mistook my panic for my other self as panic for getting in trouble with him.

He chuckled a bit. "Don't worry, I'm not about to punish you for this, no." I sighed slightly, at least before- "Leo and Raph will."

He grinned at my horrified expression. "No, please, no. You really don't mean to throw me to the wolves do you?"

"At least they don't have guns." I cringed.

The door opened, temporarily distracting me from my close future funeral. It was the girl with Adina's eyes. Currently her eyes showed worry. Her worry made me worry.

"Hey, how are you doing?" She helped me up with a slightly surprised look on her face as Donny retreated to a corner.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life." I leaned forward and hugged her. She hugged me back hesitantly at first and then with slight enthusiasm.

After I pulled away from her she seemed to catch a glimpse of my eyes. She stared and my face for a moment struggling with what I knew was fear. I looked at her slightly sad. I hoped she wouldn't reject me. When she was around, I felt slightly like I had gained my sister back.

I could have jumped for joy when her fear gave way to a smile. Then something came to mind. "Do you have a home? Somewhere to stay?" She shook her head and my mind started to work a mile a minute.

" I've discussed my situation with Master Splinter, we have come to an agreement and he suggested that I stay here." Just about that time, the rest of my odd company showed up in the door. Leo took the girl out into the hall way, and I could just feel anger and relief roll off of the others.

"Yana, we will discuss your punishment for tonight's events tomorrow. For now, you must rest." I nodded, my head lowered slightly in shame.

The room got quiet while they all gave me meaningful looks, and I could hear part of Leo's and the girl with my sister's eyes talking.

"-keep Yana company too, make sure she doesn't get into any more trouble." They both laughed and it aggravated me.

"I heard that!" The Master Splinter grinned while Raph and Don shook their heads.

After that they left, and I laid down hoping this would be for the last time in a long time, that I would get a serious injury.

* * *

"Hey, how are you doing?" She asked me when I walked into Donnie's room. She was sitting at the end of a cot, her stomach wrapped with gauze. She looked like she was struggling to stand up, so I helped her. She winced as she moved and I suggested that maybe she should lay down, but she is tough, or maybe just stubborn. Donnie rolled his eyes as he watched in the corner of the room with a smirk on his face.

"I wanted to thank you, for saving my life," I said to her. When she stood up she gave me a gentle hug since she was still in pain. I hugged her back and closed my eyes, it had been so long since I'd been given a hug, I never realized how much I missed it. Yana reminded me of a big protective sister that I never had, it felt good to have family again.

When she pulled away I looked up at her face. How had I not realized it before? Yana had bright red eyes, they were piercing and large. My breathing increased, was I scared? I didn't move from my spot and she was waiting for me to say something. She knew what I was starring at and had heard my breath catch when I first saw them. I wasn't scared though, she touched my arm to make sure I was okay. I smiled, her eye colour wouldn't change my mind about her. She is my friend and my protector, my new big sister.

"Do you have a home? Somewhere to stay?" she asked. I shook my head. The picture of my parents appeared in my head, it must have been lost now, taken away by the wind.

"I've discussed my situation with Master Splinter, we have come to an agreement and he suggested that I stay here," I smiled up at her. They were all so kind to me, I knew I would be happy and protected here, I would finally have a family again. Leo, Mikey, Raph and Master Splinter walked into the room to check on Yana. When they were all reassured that she was alright Master Splinter gave Leo a look and Leo asked if I would take a walk with him.

"You seem to be doing surprisingly well for discovering large talking turtles and a rat," he said with a laugh. I laughed to.

"Well, I know I'm not dreaming, so I just have to go with it, at least the large talking turtles and the talking rat are very nice," I smiled up at him. I think he was relieved to know that I was handling it so well. I explained that I had no family and nowhere to stay and he understood why Master Splinter let me stay.

"You can keep Yana company too, make sure she doesn't get into any more trouble," we both laughed at his statement.

"I heard that!" she yelled from Donnie's room. Leo and I laughed even louder. Leo's face became more serious.

"I know that a lot of things have been a shock to you, but I am happy that you have decided to stay with us, I have a cot for you to sleep on, if you like, you could sleep in my room," he said a little embarrassed.

"I'd like that, thank you," I said to him and he gave a sigh of relief.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour," he said, I smiled and followed him.

* * *

I woke up early, as I usually did every morning, except today was different because I woke in a sewer in the room of a talking turtle. I smiled to myself, how did I get myself into these situations? I looked over to Leo's bed but he wasn't there, he must be an early riser too. I went down to the bottom level and decided to look around. No one was in site, but I could hear someone talking. I walked into a room and found Master Splinter and Leonardo. Master Splinter looked to be meditating and Leo was jumping from one standing up pole to another. I'd never seen anything like that before. Without looking, he knew it was me that had walked in.

"Morning Kat," he said, turning his head and jumping down to my level.

"How did you know it was me?" I said with a confused expression on my face.

"You have the quietest footsteps of all of us," Leo said, "It's actually kind of nice, it's hard to keep our concentration when we are meditating when Mikey's running around, Raph's yelling at stuff and Donnie's trying out his inventions," Master Splinter laughed quietly to himself at Leo's statement. "Come here," Leo said. I walked towards him and he challenged me to stand on the balancing poles.

"I don't know about this, I can't even get up them, let alone balance on them," I said, looking up at the poles.

"I'll help you," he said and before I knew it I was on top of one of the poles.

"Leo…I'm scared," I said, shaking and trying to balance as best I could.

"If you really want down, I'll catch you," he said, but just as he said that Mikey and Raph walked in.

"No, no, I'm okay," I said. For some reason I wanted to prove myself to Mikey and Raph. I knew that it was foolish, but I didn't want to be portrayed as the weakest of the bunch. Yana and Donnie walked into the room. I was so happy to see her again. To me it felt like I'd known her all my life and that she had always been there for me. I waved to her, but that through off my balance and I began to fall, but before I hit the ground Leo had caught me in his arms. I instantly blushed and was embarrassed.

"You okay?" he asked, as I continued to be held in his arms.

"Yah, I`m okay, thank you," I said to him and he placed me down gently.

Donnie left the room and came back quickly, "You guys, we need to go, the foot ninja are causing trouble," he said and all the turtles went to grab their weapons.

* * *

***Well, Yana still hasn't managed to get herself killed, but nothing ever turns out right when the Foot Ninja are involved. ;)

*******I'm less than 10 reviews away from our goal! PLEASE HELP US TO 55 REVIEWS!********


	12. A lovely talk and walk

With Hoatzin Wings

By, ElvenShadows and little-butterfly-wings

Disclaimer: I usually have a snappy disclaimer about how I DON'T OWN THE TURTLES but I've decided if I don't write those words, they aren't true. So if I don't write those words, I DO (not) OWN THE TURTLES… Darn parenthesis…

AUTHOR'S NOTE (APOLOGY): Now let me get this straight before you pull the trigger on both of us. I take full blame. This chapter has been written for months now and I just realized I forgot to put it up. 0.0' Whoops. There will be more VERY soon. I just have to catch up to little-butterfly-wings. After all, she's WWWAAAYYY ahead of me. I do have several valid reasons for not updating and if you care enough to want to know what they are just PM me. *Ties blind fold* Ok. Now that I have that out of the way. Remember to aim better. The last time you all opened fired on me your aim was off. I didn't die. Ready? FIRE!

Chapter 12

I woke up groaning. Getting shot wasn't fun. I could feel the stitches keeping my protesting skin together. I rolled slowly onto my back glancing at the clock as I did. I could feel my hear stop. 9:37. I swore under my breath as I got up as fast as I could, not even bothering to change and racing down the stairs.

I was supposed to be training an hour ago. I was in enough trouble as it was. Why didn't anyone wake me up?

This last thought went through my head as I hit the bottom and noticed, the lair was silent. That was odd. It was morning they couldn't be on the surface. I went and checked the dojo. Nope, not there. I walked into the living room. The TV was on, aimlessly playing morning cartoons to an empty room.

I walked into the kitchen and found one person. Kat.

WHW

I'd woken up early from commotion in the lair. My heart was beating quickly, what was going on?

"Let's get going already, the Foot Ninja aren't going to stop until we do something about them," Raph said, he sounded frustrated and agitated.

"Let's think this through first," said Leo, and Raph huffed. I rubbed my eyes and the turtles' words turned into whispers. This had been my second night with the turtles and I had already felt so at home and welcomed. I finally had a family again and I felt loved. I was surprised by how fast everyone accepted me into the family.

I went down the stairs and snuck into the kitchen, not wanting to interrupt the turtles in their planning. Leo stopped talking for a second and then continued his conversation. I searched the kitchen for something to occupy myself and found a book that was placed on the table. I decided to start reading it, but was startled when a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Morning," Leo said, looking down at me, smiling.

"Hi, uh, morning," I said to him, putting the book down. "I heard you guys talking a little this morning, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, I just thought that something was wrong," Leo's expression changed to a look of worry.

"There is something wrong," he said, taking a seat beside me, "We are going to go and investigate some of the Foot Ninja, they seem to have entered the sewers and could potentially be causing some trouble, we want to investigate, but we shouldn't be too long," he said trying to reassure me.

"You ready to go?" Donnie came into the kitchen and looked at Leo and then at me, "Morning Kat, is Yana awake too?" he asked, looking around the kitchen.

"Not that I know of, would you like me to relay a message to her?" I asked.

"Just watch over her for me, I know that she can handle herself, but she's been injured a lot lately and it's done a great toll on her body, can you do that for me?" he asked and I smiled and agreed.

When the turtles left I continued to read the book and began to feel tired again, I decided to drink some coffee. I was not usually a big coffee drinker, but I wanted to do what Donnie asked, when Yana woke up I would make sure she was okay. I had to stay awake, because at some point she'd keep me company too, it was lonely in the sewers when you were the only one awake.

WHW

She was sipping a cup of some dark colored liquid I assumed was coffee. He looked up over the rim of the cup and smiled a little. Her eyes held slight worry.

"Good morning, Yana. How are you feeling?" She asked giving me a look that seemed to question why I was up at all.

"I'm fine." I sat down across from her hesitantly. "Where is everybody?"

She glanced back down at her cup. "I'm not really sure. There were talking about Foot Ninja, at least I think that's what they called them, being in the sewers."

Well that explained the empty house. I got up suddenly aware of my need for food and headed for the fridge. There was orange juice, a verity of back up pizzas the turtles kept for when they didn't want to order out, and something that looked liked it should have been quarantined in Donny's lab sitting in a Chinese food container. Needless to say my options were as usual limited when it came to food.

Taking a piece of cheese pizza and a cup of orange juice back to the table, I began to wonder how long the turtles had been gone. It had to be at least an hour for me to have still been in bed.

I was brought out of my thought by Kat clearing her throat. I looked up at her questioningly. "I've been wondering, Yana. I'm not trying to pry so you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She added quickly slightly flustered. "Why are you down here? I know the turtles are mutants; they explained that to me last night. I know Master Splinter is one too. I'm down here because I have no where else to go."

WHW

I hoped that I hadn't offended her by asking. I was genuinely curious and realized after I had said it that maybe it wasn't the best choice of topic for a conversation.

WHW

I looked sadly into her eyes for a moment. Her eyes were so like my sister's. I took a deep breath before starting. I decided it wouldn't hurt if she knew.

"I guess in a way our case is alike. I don't have any where else I can go either. However, if I did I couldn't go there anyway." She gave me a weird look. "I'm sure you've noticed, I'm not exactly what you would call… normal." She nodded in understanding.

That irritated me slightly. She _didn't_ understand. How could she?

"No, Kat, I mean it. When I say I'm not normal I mean I'm not _normal. _My eyes weren't always red. My hair wasn't always this color. It didn't use to spike up when I got angry. I haven't always been able to get shot one day, and be almost fine the next. I didn't use to grow wings when I was furious." She gave me a shocked look and I continued before she could interrupt me. "I was experimented on by some messed up organization. They killed my entire family there. My mother, my father." I paused looking up into her eyes. "My sister."

I couldn't continue after that. I felt like some one had turned off my sound. I tried to get my mind off my family. I needed to talk to Donny. He should have been able to tell me how hard I could push my self with training at the moment. Right now, I felt like I really needed to punch something.

WHW

I looked down, avoiding eye contact with Yana. I hoped she didn't see the tears welling up in my eyes. I blinked my eyes multiple times until they dried up.

I had no idea that she had been through this much in her life. She had lost all of her family, we had that in common, but for them to be taken away by some strange organization and for her to be experimented on, I couldn't comprehend it.

She's right, she really wasn't normal, but that would never change my thoughts about her. From what I gathered she was still the same person who saved me that night.

I decided that changing the subject would be a good idea because she looked uncomfortable and bringing up both of our families seemed to be something we needed to discuss at a different time.

WHW

"How long do you think the turtles should be?" Asked Kat seeming to sense I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

I found my voice. "That depends, how long ago did they leave?"

"Three hours." My eyes widened a little. That wasn't good.

"They should have been back by now." I said standing up. "I'll go see if I can find them."

"If you're going I'm coming too." Said a rather determined Kat.

I didn't really feel like arguing. I didn't want to let her out of my site either. "Fine, but if I say run do it." She nodded hesitantly.

I grabbed a flash light and a jacket and headed to the door hoping that something stupid was holding up what was starting to feel like family. We walked out of the door, me still dressed in my pjs, and Kat in what she had been wearing yesterday, and flipped on the flashlight.

Bad. Idea. Number 1.

A little advice. If you know there is an enemy in a dark place in the same place you are, Don't Turn On A Light. You might as well scream out 'hey! I'm right here!' Which leads us to:

Bad. Idea. Number 2.

We couldn't see the turtles anywhere. Kat started calling out for them.

"Donny! Leo! Mikey! Raph! Can you hear me?"

With this blatant display of our location, I am no longer surprised by what happened next. An arm covered in black material wrapped itself around me. I felt a chest press up against my back, and a cloth that smelled of chemicals press up against my face. The muffled screams next to me told me that Kat was getting the same treatment. As my brain grew foggy, I couldn't help but curse my stupidity.

WHW

I was panicking. Was going out to look for them the best decision? I decided to follow Yana, I promised Donnie I would look out for her. My heart was racing. I wondered if they were near, if so, then maybe they could hear us. I yelled out their name. I was suddenly being suffocated from the chemicals on a cloth that someone was holding to my face. I let out the loudest scream I could, maybe it would reach the turtles, but my scream was subdued by the cloth. My vision was beginning to blurr and I was having a hard time breathing. Eventually my eyes began to close and darkness was all that was left.

***Poor Yana, she just can't seem to cut a break can she? *amused laughter* Might be because I've created nothing but evil around her.***

**********COME ON! IT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER UP IN MONTHS! REVIEW! ALERT! FAVORITE! PLEASSSSSSEEEEE!***************


	13. In Which Finally is Used too Many Times

**With Hoatzin Wing**

**By, ElvenShadows and little-butterfly-wings**

**Disclaimer:** I have wall stickers, I have a blanket, I have a Raph head pillow. Why can't I have the rights?

* * *

Chapter 13:

Hun came in smiling smugly. I looked up from the statistics about the company I used as a cover. I looked him to over. If this wasn't for what I think it was, I would have to assume that he had outlived his usefulness. After all, I had been merciful the last time he failed me, and failure, especially when it pertained to the turtles, was unacceptable.

He bowed before speaking, "We have succeeded master. Distracting the turtles was the perfect plan to lure her out. However, we did ketch a second one. What do you want us to do with her?" He straightened back up.

Hmm, this could prove interesting. Did my latest pet have a weakness? If she did, it would have to be disposed of. It wouldn't do to have an assassin with a weakness. Although, it might make her changing fully much easier. I grinned.

"Was she with 4-20?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, they were searching for the turtles together."

"Excellent. Keep them in the same room. I will be there momentarily, and… prep an experiment room. I don't plan on keeping this extra. It doesn't mean she can't be useful."

"Yes master." I stood and walked out.

The turtles' end was soon. Finally.

* * *

Something collided with my side. I heard something crack. Then I felt pain. What was going on?

Oh yeah. I looked up to see a man in a metal suit standing over me. I had been kidnapped. Again.

I stood up trying to school my expression so that I didn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had put me in pain. It was harder than expected considering he had kicked me right in the stitches.

I felt my stomach drop when I saw Kat passed out on the floor a few feet away from me. The fleeting hope that she had escaped passed, and the dread of what would happen to her coursed through me.

I looked back to the guy dressed as a potato peeler. "You're up."

The look in his eyes reminded me of ice, and I had to force myself not to shiver. "Who are you?"

He seemed happy that we had gotten to that so fast. "I'm the leader of the Foot. They call me the Shredder."

My brain seemed to freeze. What?

It decided to process slowly.

Foot killed family.

Foot mutated Yana.

Yana not happy about it.

"Shredder" AKA "Potato Peeler" is the leader of the Foot…

Needless to say, I tried to attack him. Before I knew it I was on my back with Potato Peeler laughing maliciously.

"Come now 4-20. I paid for more than that." That made my blood boil a little more I had to stop take a deep breath and pretend I was somewhere else.

Of course, Potato Peeler wouldn't have that. He grabbed my upper arms dragging me to my feet. I kicked him and it did nothing. Stupid armor.

He laughed again. "Is that all the turtles taught you? You are pathetic. You are a once obsessed teenager who put her trust in someone that sold her out. If it hadn't been for you, it's not likely your family would have died. This girl probably would have fulfilled a full life." He looked down to Kat with a murderous intent. "Not very likely now. That is… unless you mutate fully."

I could feel myself starting to shake again. My back itched and burned. I tried to calm down, but the thought of him hurting Kat made that unlikely.

And what did he mean "mutate fully?"

"I don't know what you mean." He slapped me.

"That is not probable. You know of her. When I had you mutated, I split you into two people. You are a weakling. I did not pay for your services. The sooner you are nonexistent the better. I paid for the half that arrives with your wings. I'll draw her out, one way or another." That's when he turned to Kat.

* * *

When I woke up my head was pounding and my ears were ringing. Where am I? I finally opened my eyes and saw a pair of metal boots in front of me, the person who wore them was walking towards me and I was beginning to panic.

"Don't you dare," said a familiar voice beside me. Without looking I recognized it as Yana's. When I got enough strength to lift my head I looked over to her.

She was sitting on the floor beside me, but she was a few feet from me. She was using the wall as a support and bruises were all around her arms and a few were on her face. My mouth opened a little from the shock I had at seeing her like this. At the last minute I could see her shaking from what I assumed was anger.

"So, you are finally awake," I turned my head again to the person wearing the metal boots and finally looked up to his face. It was mostly covered with the same metal as his boots, the only thing you could see were his eyes and from what I could see, his smile was reaching his eyes and they held a determined stare. He continued to look at me, as if he was assessing me and continued to walk towards me and I began to move my body. I pressed myself against the wall as far as I could; my goal was to distance myself from his as much as I could.

"Please, I don't know what you want from us, but please don't hurt Yana anymore," I said, a whimper escaping from my mouth. He didn't seem to care what I had to say, he finally made his way in front of me.

"You mean 4-20, an experiment like her doesn't deserve a name," he said to me, his stare not leaving me eyes, "But you, your eyes, they resemble your sister's don't they 4-20," he said, a chuckle escaping his lips, he looked over to Yana and stared at her for a moment and then looked back at me.

He could tell that I was scared and panicking. My breathing had increased and my eyes most likely showed a look of complete terror.

He knelt down and grabbed my arm, squeezing it tightly under his gloves. I gasped from how tight he was able to compress my arm. I suddenly wished I was someone who didn't let their emotions cross their face because I was always told that I was like an open book. He could tell that he was hurting me, I was giving him the satisfaction.

He reached behind his back and pulled out a long rod looking instrument. My eyes widened, what was he about to do to me?

"Anyone who associates themselves with the Turtles is an enemy of mine. Let that be known," he said and brought the rod down in front of me and quickly placed the tip of it to my right side. I felt my body beginning to shake from the effects of it, I had no control over my body. He was electrocuting me. I felt my mouth open, but couldn't hear anything from my outside environment, was I screaming? Tears instantly ran down my face and all I could hear was the buzzing of the electricity as it went through my body. He took the rod away and that's when I felt the pain.

Every part of my body was in pain, it felt as if the electric current was still present in my body, trying to escape.

"If you change into your mutation 4-20, I won't have to electrocute her anymore, it's as simple as that," he said, looking at her. My breaths were coming in short as I fought the pain that was continuing to go through my body. "The electric current has now been injected into her body. As I am sure you can tell, your friend is experiencing the impulse continuously and I can increase the dosage as much as I feel is necessary,"

"It's not her you want, it's me," said Yana as she shifted her body towards me.

When the man realized that she was moving towards me he touched the rod once again and increased the current's power. I clenched my teeth and a cry escaped my lips.

"She really does look an awful like your weak sister," he said, looking back at Yana, "I wonder if she will have the same fate when I inject the genes of my newest mutation into her," he looked at me once more and snapped his fingers. Another figure came into the room. He also wore a mask and his chest displayed a red flame on it. This man walked towards me and before he picked me up the man in metal turned the electricity off and my body instantly relaxed, but it was also numb.

"I swear, if you touch her…" said Yana, shifting her weight until she was standing. She ran at the man with the red flame, but the man in metal stepped across her path and put his hand around her neck.

"The only way you can save her is if you change into your mutation," he snapped his fingers again and the man picked me up. Yana was shaking even more now. I could tell that he was still choking her and that he was squeezing hard. "Come on, you can do better than that, do I have to electrocute her again?"

As if it was possible Yana began to shake even more now.

"Take the girl away, and don't go easy on her," he said and the man was carrying me towards the door. I didn't know what expression I was displaying, my body was still feeling the numb effect, but when I tried my best to look over to Yana she had tears in her eyes and her gaze never left mine. I could hear her yelling and then her yells turned into screams and I heard the man in metal laugh and say, "Finally."

The man carried me into an all-white room with a metal table, I didn't know what they had in store for me and I was worried for Yana too. I hoped the turtles would be able to find us, my shell phone that Donnie had given me the day before was confiscated. I didn't know if they'd be able to track where we were if we didn't push the emergency button. "Please find us," I said under my breath and my numbness had disappeared enough that I could feel a single tear escape my right eye.

* * *

That was it. I'd had enough. He could say and do what ever he wanted to me. He had killed my whole family once. He had turned my ex against me. He had mutated me and made me suffer things I wouldn't wish on Hitler, and now he was about to do what he did to me to Kat.

Not. Going. To. Happen.

Not if I could help it. I looked up at the man with nothing but hatred. I heard a whisper in my mind. A sort of faint laughter. I started yelling.

The laughter increased. My wings that had been itching to come out began to break through the thin muscle and skin as my yelling turned to screams.

The sound from my mind seemed to throw itself against my skull. Then everything went black, and I found myself in front of the monster inside of me. She was grinning and laughing.

She looked right at me an evil smile on her face her wings stretched out. She said one word.

"Finally."

*** To the reviewer that asked if I enjoy cliffhangers: Yes. Yes I do.

R

RE

REV

REVI

REVIE

REVIEW

REVIEW!


	14. The Beginning of the End

**With Hoatzin Wings**

**By, ElvenShadows and little-butterfly-wings**

**Disclaimer:** Elvenshadows: little-butterfly-wings, do we own the turtles yet?  
little-butterfly-wings: No, but I'm working on it.

* * *

Chapter 14:

I walked into the lair exhausted. Four hours of scouring the sewers and all we had to show for it was one stray Foot Ninja that just happened to stray from the pack. I adjusted my bow staff on my back deciding that I would let Yana take the day off of training. Three steps into the lair we were met by a rather worried Master Splinter.

Leo looked confused. "What is it Master Splinter?"

"The girls have disappeared." He said. I blinked.

"What?"

"Why didn't you try and call us?" I asked.

He pulled out what appeared to be an electronic victim of frustration. "I did, but I couldn't figure out how to use it, then somehow it ended up against the fall."

He stared at the thing as if it was something to be feared. Mikey leaned towards me whispering, "Next time Donny, make sure it's 'Master Splinter' proof."

I shook my head. That was the fifth one this year. I went back to the original subject.

"How long have they been gone?"

"An hour or longer Donatello." I blinked. That wasn't good.

Leo looked slightly panicked. "Do you think their in trouble?" I ignored him and tried to track them using the GPS in Yana's phone.

Nothing.

Not good. "I'm not getting anything. Someone must have destroyed the GPS chip."

Raph sighed. "You think the amount of times that loony bird has gotten hurt she might stay closer to us." He huffed. "Well, let's go get them, and this time, who's up for chaining Yana to the couch?"

I shook my head. At the moment, I was all for that idea.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. My vision was blurry as it adjusted to the bright lights. I assumed I was still in the experimental room because I could see two I.V. bags that were beside my bed, the ache from the needle on the top of my right hand and I could feel the cold metal table that I was laying on top of. My head felt so heavy, I couldn't move it on my own.

The green fluid from one of the I.V. bags was almost gone and each time it dripped into the tube connecting to my vein I felt my whole body shudder. I could feel it travelling through my veins and arteries, competing with the blood that kept my heart beating. The second I.V. bag held my blood in it. This I.V. was connected to the middle of my arm. I remember hearing people coming into and out of my room when I was regaining consciousness. They must have been replacing the bag that held my blood. Were they replacing my blood with this green fluid? It was such a thick liquid, what were the kidnappers putting into me? What would the affects be?

I held up my right hand with the remaining strength I had, my eyes widened as much as they could. I was shocked at the look of my veins, they were a metallic silver colour and my skin looked paler and even a little more translucent. My heart was beating faster than usual, what is happening to me? My kidnappers were refusing to give me food or anything to drink so my stomach was left feeling empty and I constantly felt nauseas.

Yana and I had been stuck at this facility for what felt like two or three days, I hoped she was okay, I hadn't seen her since I'd been brought out of the room where we were tortured. Occasionally I would hear the kidnappers talking about her when they were checking on my I.V.s. I closed my eyes, someone was coming into the room.

"She is still unconscious, we`ll have to report that to The Shredder," said one of the men. From the sound of their footsteps it sounded like there were two of them, they never came into my room alone.

"Good, the Ooze is almost gone, she only has about twenty more drops to go, that`s when she`ll really begin to feel the effects," the second many said, laughing.

"How is 4-20 doing? I heard that The Shredder finally got her complete mutation to make a full appearance," That didn't sound like a good thing to me.

"Who cares, The Shredder has finally created his weapon to attack the turtles with, and as far as I`m concerned that is all he cares about," said the first man, his weight shifted on his feet, "She has five drops left now, we better go, once she begins to show some signs that the mutation has affecting her, then that's when we will tell The Shredder, she most likely won't survive anyway,"

"Yeah, The Shredder likes to kill his opponents slowly and make the turtles suffer," he laughed, "Hey, do you know what they mutated her with anyway?" He asked the question as he was leaving the room and the door closed before I could even hear the answer.

* * *

It felt like forever before I was even remotely aware of what the monster inside of me as doing while in control of my body. As it turned out, Potato Peeler decided that Russell wasn't worth keeping around anymore. He also decided that he wanted his little assassin to have some fun with her first kill. Needless to say, we were in a caged arena. My other self was hanging onto one of the sides near a corner at the top giggling and smirking at a bleeding Russell. Her wings were stained with something red and tacky.

I heard him pleading with her. Trying to reason with what he thought was the humane side of me. However, I was locked in here, and not matter what I did, I felt as if I was stuck behind glass. I watched as she toyed with him. Flying close, slicing him with her clawed wings. Landing on the bars of the cage, then sitting there laughing as if his pain was a comedy show.

It was sickening, and I'm sure if I had control of our body, I would have puked. Russell was starting to get unsteady on his feet. I felt my other half decide that she had had enough fun. It was time to dispose of him and move on.

I screamed at her to stop, but that only made her laugh as she dove in for the kill. I had never really wanted him dead. Sure I blamed him for my family's death. I had dreamed about killing him. But what I really wanted was I _wanted_ him to suffer. I had never _wanted_ him _dead_.

I closed my eyes, as I felt her wing sink into his neck. He screamed once, and fell to the ground his eyes suddenly dull and lifeless. I felt my body's mouth pull into a smile while I screamed inside of me, unable to voice my pain and guilt allowed.

I had killed.

I was a murderer.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked at the I.V. bag with the green liquid, the Ooze. One more drop was left, it dripped into the tube and I felt my body shudder one last time. I closed my eyes, how long would it take for me to begin feeling the effects and how long before I got to see Yana, Master Splinter and the Turtles again?

* * *

I watched as my new pet play and kill for the first time. She seemed rather pleased, and I was glad to see that her methods were effective. The turtles would be no match. They would be too worried about harming their pet to notice that it was really my own. Either way it was only a matter of time before they got here, and I would have a few surprises for them to take home.

* * *

**Aren't you proud of me? Two chapters in two days. For my long time reviews, you know how rare this is. I'll try to keep it up, we're starting to get to the good part!

Little-butterfly-wings: Shh ElvenShadows! You're going to give it away.

ElvenShadows: Whoops.

R E

V

I E

W

REVIEW! Please?


	15. The Rescue

With Hoatzin Wings

By, ElvenShadows and little-butterfly-wings

Author's sincere apology: This is ElvenShadows and I just want to say I'm sorry for not updating in months. I've moved out of state, had two deaths in the family, and finished school early this year since the beginning of January. I know this doesn't excuse me being a bad author but I hope it helps. Little-butterfly-wings is in no way responsible for the crazy updating. Now that I am done with school, I can devote that time to writing again. *0* my goal is to have this story finished up by the end of July... of this year… Let's see how that goes…

Disclaimer: I have recently added to my collection of TMNT stuff. I now have stickers on my headboard. I have a Raph pillow. I have action figures of Donny. I have made rock pets for all of the turtles (I'm not kidding), and little-butterfly- wings and I share a great love for the turtles. CAN WE HAVE THEM YET?

Donnie's POV

It hadn't taken me a few days to locate where the Shredder was holding them. I'm glad that I had remembered what Yana had called them when she first came here. The SFRF was famous for animal testing. Well, what the government thought was animal testing. I guess the testing involved animals, so in a way they weren't wrong.

Once I had located the building I tried to find a blue print. I wasn't too surprised when there wasn't one open to the public. I had to hack into the Foot data base to find one. While I was there I found out where they were keeping Kat, but found no trace of Yana besides standard information. I hoped that just meant that they thought her case was too important to put into an easily hacked data base. Hopefully they hadn't… hadn't killed her yet.

"Guys, I know where they are, well, Kat at least. Yana's room doesn't show up on the data base. I have a few ideas of where they would put her if she is there." I laid out the blue print on the table and they gather around. Even Mikey was serious.

I took out a pen. "The building is surrounded by an electric fence. It's about ten feet tall so it should be pretty easy for us to jump, still it has enough voltage in it to kill a human so be careful. Once we get there we are going to have to hide from the guards so that they don't move the girls before we get there."

I marked an x on a small room near the very center of the building where the security was almost at its heaviest. "Kat is being held in this room." I saw Leo's jaw tighten. "It's an experimentation lab." The tension in the room tightened. We had seen what this type of place could do to Yana. There was no telling what they were doing to Kat.

"The security is tightest near the center so it is my guess that this is also near where they are holding Yana. If she isn't in one of the holding rooms in the center, then my only guess is she is either in another experimentation room, or the cages closer to the outside of the building." I pointed out each area.

If she isn't in any of those areas…" my unannounced, 'then she's most likely dead' was understood.

"If she isn't in any of those places, then I'll beat the answers out of somebody Donnie." Raph said attempting to comfort me. I nodded.

Leo then took charge. "We'll find Kat first since we know where she is. Once we get to her room, Mikey and Donnie, you go ahead and look in the rooms around. Raph and I will get Kat and ketch up with you." We all nodded. "Ok. Let's go!"

Kat's POV

Someone was walking into my room once again. I quickly closed my eyes.

"Kat? Oh no, Kat!" I recognized that voice immediately. I opened my eyes.

"Leo…" I said, my voice sounding hoarse, I'd never realized it but my mouth was so dry from not being allowed to drink anything. He immediately moved to my right side, disconnecting the I.V.s gently from my hand and arm.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay?" he asked, concern in his eyes. His eyes never left my face as I tried to speak again, but my throat hurt so badly. He seemed to understand. I attempted a smile instead and he returned his own smile to me. I was so happy to see him, we could all be a family again, and Yana and I would be safe now.

Leo put a hand under my head and the other under my legs, he was going to carry me out of here. He must have known that I didn't have any energy left and that I hadn't eaten for a while. When he lifted me he opened the door and peered out, seeing if the coast was clear. He stepped out and was immediately accompanied by Raph, who was standing guard outside.

"She doesn't look too good Leo," he said, looking at my face. I didn't know what I looked like, but I knew that my stomach was beginning to get the nauseous feeling again. I touched Leo's plastron and whispered his name.

"I know you're in pain, we're going to get you and Yana out of here, it's going to be okay Kat," he said, wiping a tear from one of my eyes.

"Let's go," Raph said to Leo, "Mikey and Donnie went on ahead to find Yana," Raph took off running and Leo was keeping up with him, trying to make sure that I was comfortable at the same time.

"They found her," said Raph, getting off of his shell phone, "This way," he said to Leo as he directed him to where Yana was.

Donnie's POV

Once we had found the place that Kat was being held in, Leo nodded to Mikey and I and then we bolted towards the center of the building. Surprisingly we had run into very few guards. It made wonder if Shredder was trying to let us find them.

We looked through window after window through the locked doors. Often the rooms were empty. Sometimes you caught a glimpse of some poor soul tied to a chair, or strapped down a bed hooked up to who knows what. We were almost to the center of the building and we hadn't caught the first hint that Yana was even in the building. I tied desperately not to let my heart jump to my throat reminding myself that this wasn't the only places we had to check.

Then I began wondering. What if they had killed her? What if they were torturing her? Was this the only building or did I miss som-

"Donnie, I found her!" I hadn't noticed I had stopped a few yards behind Mikey. When he spoke however it only took me a few seconds to reach him.

I looked through the window. Yep, there was Yana, only something wasn't right. She was chained to the floor. Her wings were out and the expression on her face made her hardly recognizable. It made me seriously wonder if my suspicions about her were correct. I broke open the door and threw out my arm to prevent Mikey from glomping her.

"Wait. Something's not right." I turned back to Yana. "Yana, what's the matter? Are you alright?" Her head whipped around.

"Am I alright? You tell me brainiac; after all, you always seem to know what's going on with her." She lunged and I was suddenly thankful for the chains.

She got madder when the chains pulled on her. She flapped her wings wildly and threw herself against the wall trying to rid herself of them. She screamed in frustration and flew at us again. I suddenly had a new fear. I hoped that we would be able to calm her down enough to get her out of here and back to the lair.

I turned to Mikey again. "Make sure you stay out of her reach, but see if you can calm her down. I'm going into the hall to call Raph and tell him where we are. If she breaks her chains-"

"I'll come screaming like a little girl. Don't worry about me Don just hurry up with that phone call." I nodded and left the room.

Kat's POV:

We walked into another white room, it was similar to the one I had been in, but the difference was that instead of a metal table, there were chains and Yana was hooked up to them. I looked at her and my eyes grew larger with shock. She barely looked like herself. Her hair was completely spiked up now and she had wings. Her wings were a red and black colour and she made them look like she was warning us to not step any closer to her.

"Yana, please, we are just trying to help you," Donnie said, walking closer to her. Yana fought against the chains as if she wanted to attack us. I could see why someone had chained her up, but I still felt bad for her, if she could control her mutation than I am sure that the chains wouldn't have needed to be used. When the effects of my mutation would begin to affect me would I be unable to control myself as well? Donnie was probably the only one that Yana would listen to so we decided that we would stay out of his way.

Leo had gotten me some water from their bag of supplies and the water felt so good against my throat, I hoped it would stay down in my system. He asked me how we had gotten kidnapped and I told him everything, how we went looking for them, how Shredder was torturing us and when I had woken up in the experimental room. He listened to my whole explanation before interrupting.

"What was in the I.V. bag?" he asked and I could tell he was worried. I swallowed, afraid to tell him because I was afraid of what it could do to me.

"They called it the Ooze," I told him and he took a step towards me. He took my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"I'll be with you through it all okay? I'll be with you when you change and when you're in pain, everything," he said to me and I began to cry. He pulled me tighter into his arms. I wiped my tears and pulled away from him, he squeezed my hand. I walked behind Donnie and then stood beside him.

"Yana?" I said and her eyes immediately went to my face.

"What do you want? Ever since you entered this family you've caused so much trouble, I almost died and my family was in danger because of you," she said. This wasn't Yana, I knew that, but it still stung.

"Yana, I know you are in there, please come back to us, I know you can fight your mutation," I said to her, another tear flowed down my cheek, but I fought with myself and held her gaze. She didn't take her red eyes off of mine either. Her eyes changed from an expression of anger to an expression of worry and guilt.

"Did I ever tell you that you have the same eye colour as my sister?" I shook my head, smiling slightly. She had broken through her mutation. Yana was such a strong person. She had been under control of her mutation just minutes ago and had fought off her "other self". I walked up to her slowly. I could feel Leo's eyes on me, ready to protect me if Yana was bluffing. I kneeled in front of her, looking into her eyes even more. I hugged her as tightly as I could.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Yana," I said to her, "I thought I was losing you," she wrapped her arms around me as well and I could feel her tears hitting my shoulder. She pulled away and quickly wiped her eyes, not wanting anyone else to know she was crying.

"I'm so sorry for saying those things to you, I hope you know that I didn't mean any of them," she said, stilling looking me in the eyes. I nodded, reassuring her. Donnie touched my shoulder and I let the two of them talk. I walked back to Leo who put his arm around my waist, steadying me. He was the only one to notice that my weakness was returning.

"I'll carry you," he said to me and then turned to everyone else, "We better get going before the Foot Ninjas or The Shredder return," as Leo had said that alarms had sounded, they must have finally noticed that I was no longer in the room. Leo quickly scooped me up and Donnie supported Yana, Raph was behind us and Mikey in front of us. The turtles ran as fast as they could and we found the quickest exit possible. It was night time as we made our way out of the facility. Even after finally making it a ways out of the facility they continued to run, it was better to be safe than sorry. Leo refused to put me down until we were safe in the Lair again. Donnie reassured us that he would set up lots of cameras and security systems around the sewers so that they could be better prepared for intruders.

Yana POV

I was thankful that Donnie decided to just support me with one of my arms around his neck and the other around my waist instead of what Leo was doing to Kat. Being carried would make me feel weak. Well, weaker. I didn't want to feel weak. I don't even think that I would have been able to fight _her_ off if it wasn't for the fact that she was tired from having control over my body fully for the first time for a few days.

I don't think she knew how to take care of herself. My other self didn't sleep. When she was pulling on the chains she didn't realize until I told her that if she'd stop pulling her wrists and ankles would stop hurting. It scared me that she had made a deal with the Shredder. I wasn't even willing to delve into that memory when I already had so much to worry about. (A/N: ^_^ I'm so evil.)

I looked over to Kat and as we stopped behind her and Leo. She bent over dry heaving. Leo picked her back up and we continued to the Lair. That's when I noticed it. I could have kicked myself for not noticing it sooner. Her skin had a green tent to it. She was deathly pale. She was sick, and had silver colored veins mapping her skin. Oh, _why_ did I let her come with me when I went searching for the turtles?

***Tada! It's up be happy! There is more so go to the next chapter and read! BUT DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	16. A transformation and a Decision

With Hoatzin Wings

By, little-butterfly-wings and ElvenShadows

Disclaimer: WE don't OWN THE TURTLES!

Kat's POV

"Leo…Leo I'm going to be sick," I said to him, feeling the nausea so suddenly. He placed me on my feet, but held onto me, moving my hair out of the way as my body began to shake. I didn't have any liquids in my body so as I gagged, not even bile came up. Leo took me into his arms once again when I told him that I was feeling a little better. I watched Leo's face and he looked over to Donnie who nodded.

"I'll take a look at her and assess her when we get home," Donnie said and Leo looked at me. He was just as scared as I was. When we finally had entered the Lair a very anxious Master Splinter was awaiting our arrival. Raph and Mikey discussed what had happened with him and I was taken into Donnie's lab.

"I can't believe that I hadn't noticed it before," said Yana, her hands cupping her mouth as she looked me over once more. "He injected a mutation into you, didn't he?" I nodded to her. "I am so sorry, everyone was worried about me, but they should have been worried about you, Kat, I-" she looked down at her hands.

"Yana, it's okay, I am going to be okay, I'll prove it to you," I said, showing her a slight smile. My breathing was increasing and I looked away from her, I was trying to concentrate on staying calm. Leo sat beside me holding onto my hand as Donnie took a blood sample from my arm. What he extracted barely had any blood in it at all, the needle was full of the Ooze.

"He replaced her blood with the Ooze," said Donnie, who took the sample and placed it under his microscope. He examined it and was trying to determine what animal my new genes matched with.

"What does that mean Donnie?" Yana walked over to him.

"Her body will begin to fight it, but the genes are strong, he was trying to make her into a full mutation and not merely a half animal half human. However, there are still signs of her blood in the sample, which means that she still has a bit of human still left in her," he explained to Yana as Leo and I listened. That's when I began to shake. My fear was reaching its highest point. Something was happening to me. I first felt the pain in my toes, which quickly spread to my feet and ankles. I gasped and Leo moved closer to me. I reached for him and he took me off of the table and into his arms.

"It's okay, I got you," I reached for my feet to take my shoes off, to relieve some of the pressure, but Yana beat me to it and I was grateful. My feet had turned into a green-blue colour. I gasped, what was happening to me?

"Chameleon," Donnie said, turning to me, "That's the genes that you now have in your body, the genes of a chameleon. I know it hurts Kat, but you have to complete the transition or else your body will reject its new genes," he said to me, a look of worry crossed his face.

The colour had now spread to my knees and was continuing to rise, the farther it spread the more painful it became. I held on tighter to Leo and he tried comforting me by holding my hand and telling me everything was going to be okay. I closed my eyes because I knew what was going to happen next. I could feel my tailbone move and I screamed, my body was growing the tail of the chameleon.

"Please, make it stop," I begged, tears flowing effortlessly down my face; I was in so much pain. I was exhausted by the time my tail had fully grown. I couldn't believe this was happening to me, a few days ago I was just a normal human.

Yana POV:

The moment she passed out I bolted. I couldn't watch her transform I couldn't do it. I had watched my mother get shot. I had seen my father's mangled starved body as they rolled him past my cell. I had watched as they dragged my sister's body half transformed, a failed experiment, to be trown away like trash.

I couldn't do it again.

I wouldn't do it again.

I ran past Mikey, Raph, and Splinter. I ran past the dojo. I didn't even really know where I was going until I got there. I ran into Donny's room and slammed the door. I looked at my pallet in the floor. Messy from the last time I had slept in it. I considered sinking into the blankets and hoping that they would swallow me into nonexistence, but my legs at this point didn't have the energy to get me there.

I sank to my knees as I began to sob. My family was dead. I had personally killed my ex, even though it wasn't technically my doing. Kat was currently fighting for her life in Don's lab downstairs. I was well on my way if not already there to being a basket case. I brought danger to everyone and anyone who came in contact with me. It made me just want to disappear. After all who would really care if I vanished into thin air?

I heard a small echo-y chuckle before a voice very similar to my own spoke out "I could arrange that you know. With my help you could disappear. You cause so much trouble for those around you why not just give in?"

I shook my head violently pounding my fists on the floor. Why did she always have to be right there? According to Shredder she had once been a part of me. He said that when he had me mutated, he messed with the chemicals in my brain, splitting my personality. However, since this wasn't a natural condition for me, it wouldn't be much longer now before one of us kicked the other out. There wasn't enough room in my mind for two and we both knew it. If I gave in to her now, I would cease to exist. But how could I avoid it? She had proven more than once that she was stronger than I was. May be I should-

"Yana, are you ok?" I sat up startled.

Donny stood in the doorway looking really worried. I searched his face desperately. Did he come in here to inform me that Kat had died?

"Kat she's-"

"Still alive." He finished for me. "As a matter of fact she's going to pull through this just fine. Her transformation is almost complete and Leo's with her." He took a few steps in and crouched next to me. "Who I'm worried about, Yana, is you. I know you've been hiding something from me, and I can see what's happened is eating you."

He gave me hard stare, as if trying to fight his way into my head so that he could help me fight my personal demon. He reached up and whipped away tears off of my swollen red cheeks. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He sounded pleading and all things considered, I decided it was way past time to tell him everything.

I took a shaky breath and nodded my head.

Kat's POV:

I woke up in Leo's arms, the pain was gone.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me, I must have passed out from the pain.

"I'm okay now, thank you for staying with me," I looked down at my hands, they were now a very light green colour. (My avatar (little-butterfly-wings) is a picture of what Kat would look like now). Yana and Donnie were still in the room and Yana smiled at me, giving me a hug.

"I think you look great," she said, I looked at Leo and Donnie and they both nodded and smiled. Donnie handed me a mirror and I looked at my reflection. I gasped, I definitely looked different, my skin had delicate scales and my head now had a slight bump like all chameleons have, but I was quite astounded, I looked relatively the same. Of course I was still in shock and it would take a while to get used to myself looking like this, but if everyone around me accepted me for who I had become than I would as well. I had no family or friends that I had left behind, therefore no one would be shocked with how I looked. The turtles, Master Splinter and Yana were my family now. We all had mutations now, if anything, I felt like I belonged more, we all had something in common.

I walked around the room, I felt stronger and less brittle than when I was a human. I looked down at my tail. That will take some getting used to I thought. I turned to Leo and a big smile crossed his face. He walked over to me and said, "You've never looked more beautiful," and I ran and jumped into his arms, giving him the biggest hug I could. I was so happy. I looked him in the eyes and I couldn't leave his gaze. Life would be different for me, but with my family by my side, I knew everything was going to be okay.

***Two more chapters! Yay! Don't worry guys. I'm on summer break now! XD so I will definitely be able to finally start writing now that have extra free time. Again it wasn't little-butterfly-wings's fault. It was aaaalllll mine. o^o

*******REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE FASTER! IF I GET FIVE REVIEWS BY THE END OF THE 9TH OF MAY I'LL HAVE DONNY'S AND YANA'S TALK AND MAYBE MORE ON KAT UP BY THE END OF THE 12TH!****


	17. Of Cold Blood and Flashbacks

With Hoatzin Wings

By, ElvenShadows and little-butterfly-wings

Disclaimer: I give. I GIVE! YOU CAN KEEP THE STUPID RIGHTS!... Nevermind. Can we please please please please please please please please please please pppllleeeaaassseee have them?

* * *

Chapter 17:

Kat's POV:  
I closed my eyes and opened them quickly; this really wasn't a dream was it? I starred at my reflection in the mirror, the scales on my cheeks reflected a shiny metallic colour, I sighed, and then smiled. I was always one to believe that things happen for a reason, even if we don't know what that reason may be. I shifted my gaze to Yana when I knew that she wasn't looking at me, there was something wrong, I could tell. Well, of course there's something wrong, I thought. We just got kidnapped, we were tortured and…wait…I don't even know what the Shredder did to Yana while I was being experimented on… that's why she's being quiet, something else must have happened to her.

* * *

Yana's POV:

I watched Kat look into the mirror coming to terms with her new refection, keeping my brave face on. I knew that she looked up to me, and I didn't want to freak her out by having a mental breakdown in front of her. However with what might happen in the next few minutes might make it impossible. Don said that if she was feeling well enough when we came down here we would have a "family meeting" and I would explain to them what I explained to him.

I thought back to my confessions that I had finally calmed down from a few minutes prior.

"_Do you want to talk about it?" _

_He sounded pleading and all things considered, I decided it was way past time to tell him everything. _

_I took a shaky breath and nodded my head. I started by explaining my nightmares not looking up to meet his eyes once. I told him how that was when I first met my other self. She introduced herself in a dream practically declaring war, occasionally showing me her plans like what she would like to do with him and his brothers, or what she wished to do to Russel._

_I was shaking when I finished that portion of my confessions. He didn't interrupt me once. I was thankful for that. I was worried if I stopped now, I wouldn't be able to finish. _

"_Through the dreams I found out that it was her that came out of me when I got angry." I continued, "She hates it when I hold back anything, an angry thought, a threat, anything that might set her free." I finally glanced up at Donny and his face was schooled into an almost emotionless mask. I couldn't tell if he was worried, scared, frightened, disgusted. Man I hoped it wasn't any of those._

_He nodded for me to continue. I looked down at my hands which were wringing each other in an attempt to stop my shaking. _

"_For a while I was able to keep her under control. I tried not to get angry, she only showed up in dreams. I had for a while convinced myself I was just imagining it, but it got worse after I met Russel again. It's like… it's like she feeds off of my anger. She was at bay again when I met Kat, or at least I think she was. That night my nightmares had calmed down some, but when we were captured by the Foot, it got ten times worse."I looked up at Donny trying to keep from crying._

_I remembered being tormented by the Potato Peeler, and watching them torture and drag away Kat like they had everyone of my family members before her. _

"_The Shredder, he, he tormented me when I first woke up in the room that they had placed us in. Then when Kat woke up he electrocuted her trying to get me to hand my body to the monster inside of me. Then when I still didn't he had her dragged away and did _that _to her." I motioned to the door. I could no longer hold back my tears and I began to cry again, hating myself for it._

_Donny had scooted over to my side and pulled me to him. I leaned my head into his chest feeling the groves that my wings had caused what felt like forever ago. (A/N: Remember? This was at Russel's.) _

_When I had calmed down some Donny asked still holding onto me, "Is there more?" I nodded._

"_I changed and don't even remember what happened really after Kat was taken out of that room. The next thing I remember after that is watching that part of me have full control of my body. We were in a cage with Russel and I- she, killed him." Donny held me closer to him as I took a shuddering breath remembering the feel of my wing in his neck and his blood pouring around him staining everything. _

"_I think she let me see that on purpose. I think after that they sedated us and we woke up caged in a room with Shredder standing near the door. He explained to us that when he mutated me, he basically messed with the chemicals in my brain making an artificial multiple personality disorder, but since it's not something that naturally occurred, unless one of us manages to get rid of the other, I'm going to be die within the next month or two. Something about my brain not being able to function right when it gets commands from two different minds, so it will begin to shut itself down. Then he offered to make my other self a deal. Then things get kind of blurry there for a while after that. I think she made the deal with him, but what it was about I'm not too sure. I think I was chained in that room until you guys came and got me." I felt Donny tense beside me when he heard about my possible demise._

"_You're not going to die Yana. I won't let you." He squeezed my shoulders as if trying to reassure himself that I was still there._

_As for me I wasn't so sure. I knew one thing for certain though. I wasn't going to let her win. If she did, I was sure she was going to kill my family. I leaned fully against Donny reminding myself what I was fighting for. I couldn't just disappear. If I did so would they. _

"Yana." Three green fingers waved in front of me.

Leo was standing there looking slightly worried. I looked at the other two in the room. Kat was giving me a look that blurred between confused, curious, and worried. Donny was just giving me an anxious look.

* * *

Kat's POV  
Yana looked upset, yet a little happy. I was really confused as to a person could display both

* * *

emotions on their face. I was assuming she was happy to be back home, with all of us and Donny. I could feel that my face was giving away my concern.

Yana's POV:

"I'm fine." I said looking over at Kat and smiling encouragingly. "What do you think of your new looks?"

She smiled distracted just like I had hoped she would be. I didn't need her delving into my problems yet. Donny still had to decide if she was up for our little family chit chat or not.

"I think I look cool, and if anything I think I fit in more now than I did before." I nodded in understanding.

"I think you will also find that you have a few extra things you didn't have before. For instance, turtles aren't supposed to walk, talk, and kick rear." I gestured towards part of our shelled ninja family, "They do. Humans don't usually have read eyes, spiky hair when their angry, or wings but I do. I wonder what you'll be able to do." I saw her face don a look of realization, before turning to Donny.

He seemed to get what the look was for, "Chameleons tend to have the ability to blend in with their surroundings easily. I think considering the amount of their DNA you have, you will most likely get this ability along with a few others." She nodded absorbing the information. "On a different note, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good." She said leaning up against Leo who had gone back to sit by her. "I think my looks will take a little getting used to, but I think I will be back to my old self in no time."

She smiled and I nodded suddenly feeling tired. I guess getting possessed by something that used to be a part of you, getting rescued from a man dressed up for some costume party, finding out someone you were starting to count as a sister was mutated, and having a metal break down was exhausting. Especially when they all happened in the same day. I was more than ready for bed.

I turned to Donny trying to tell him without words that to start with I didn't want to give Kat anything else to stress her out with today, and I was too exhausted to even think about the re-explaining everything to everyone tonight. He caught my eye and nodded. I yawned effectively getting everyone's attention.

"I'm going to bed guys. I'll see you in the morning. You look great Kat. I'm glad you're ok." I gave her one last smile before walking out of the room and headed to the one I shared with Donny and effectively collapsing into my pallet.

Maybe I'd wake up in the morning to find out this had all been a dream or a delusion from getting shot. With that thought I fell into my usual disturbed sleep.

* * *

Kat's POV  
I sat beside Leo. I tried really hard not to sit on my tail, it was kind of a nuisance at this very moment, but I knew I'd get used to it. Leo chuckled at me. I went to get us a couple drinks, water never tasted so good after the Foot Ninja had cut off my supply of food and water. Donny said it would be appropriate to eat only light food products like yogurts and puddings to help me adjust to having food in my stomach again. When I passed Leo his drink my hand was shaking really badly and I hadn't noticed it till now, come to think of it, I was actually starting to feel really cold, like I had been in a winter blizzard with no coat.  
"What's wrong?" he said, concern in his eyes.  
"I'm really cold all of the sudden," I looked down at my hands, they wouldn't stop shaking.  
"Come here," he said, grabbing a blanket, wrapping it around me and pulling me close. Donny walked past us, but stopped in his tracks when he saw me shivering.  
"I should have thought about it before… Kat, we need to bring you outside," Donny said, looking concerned, "Now. We need to go now."  
"Let's go Kat," Leo said as he got up from the couch. He helped me get up and to the surface, I was shaking so hard and was so cold by this point I could barely move.  
"Chameleons are cold blooded, we'll have to get a high power heating lamp or something as soon as possible," Donny said to Leo. When we made it to the surface we climbed on the roof a building and the sun was still out. I smiled and dropped down to the hot floor of the top of the building. Mmmm this felt really good. The sun was warming me up nicely. The floor was warm from the long exposure it received from the sun throughout the day.  
"You should be feeling much better now," Donny said and I nodded, not opening my eyes. Something so small like sunshine and the warmth of the sun was taken for granted too often. It felt so good; living in the tunnels is going to be a bit of an issue considering the sun doesn't reach us, but I'm sure Leo would sit up here with me when I needed to. When the sun began to set I began to panic. My heart was racing and I looked at around as if the ground was going to swallow me whole.  
"Kat, hey, it's going to be okay," Leo said, kneeling to my level. Leo's eyes widened when they shifted to my arms and legs – my scales were changing colours.  
"This is normal, although I am not sure if her scales changing colour is from the temperature or her sudden fear, I'm going to guess it's the second option because her scales didn't change when we were in the tunnels," said Donny, looking down at Kat and then looking up at Leo.  
"Don't worry Kat, we'll find some way to keep you warm," he said and I stood up slowly, holding onto his hand.  
"By the way," said Donny sighing loudly, "We all need to talk…about Yana," he said. My nervousness was returning and I didn't know how to feel about Donny's tone…I guess we'd have to hear the story when Yana woke up.

***The reviewer that stated that we made them cry in the last chapter: We're soooo sorry! But thanks for the complement! I hope you have some tissues for the next chapter.

****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Let us know if you like it, love it, hate it (but no flames please), hate us for what we do to our characters, cried because of what we do to our characters, feel like being random. LET US KNOW! We live and breath off of reviews! We plan to update in a few days again so BE READY!


	18. Family Meeting

With Hoatzin Wings

By, ElvenShadows and little-butterfly-wings

Disclaimer: *ElvenShadows and little-butterfly-wings clear throats* GIMME GIMME GIMME GIMME GIMME GIMME GIMME GIMME GIMME GIMME GIMME GIMME!

* * *

Chapter 18:

Yana's POV:

I woke up with my other self's echoing laughter bouncing off the inside of my skull. Sometimes I wondered if she laughed loud enough if the others couldn't hear it as well. I rubbed my ears trying to get rid of the ringing that followed soon after.

For the life of me I couldn't remember why she was laughing. She was aware wasn't she that we were in the same boat. If I died so would she. I couldn't find the humor in it.

Just horrific irony.

I looked over at the clock Donny kept on his night stand. Great 9:00. I squinted to see the PM. Well that wasn't exactly morning. I rolled over trying to see if I could fall asleep again. The ringing in my ears and the worried murmuring coming from downstairs didn't want to let me.

I sighed heavily. "You should just get up; send the last day or two I will allow you with that pathetic excuse of a family, before I make you let me take over."

"So you're talking to me when I'm awake now?" I asked frustrated.

"Of course I am. What kind of an "Other Self" would I be if I didn't eventually begin to talk to you? After all if you aren't careful, they will shun you and I will be all you have left. I wouldn't want to leave you lonely now would I? Not when I can make you miserable." I got to my feet as if to face off with someone.

"They wouldn't do that! We're a family!" I thought of Donny and the talk we had earlier that day. He said he wouldn't let me die and I believed him.

"Thinking about his promise are we? Putting too much trust in one person? Haven't we already done that before? You know when we were both the same person and we dated a Foot Member? Why is nerdy Donny any different from rustic Russel?" I shook my head trying to clear my mind of her and the doubt she brought with her.

"I don't care what you say! He's different! I know he is." I said desperately.

Both of us fell silent noticing the same thing. The house had gone quiet. There wasn't any murmuring from downstairs and if you listened closely you could hear the light footsteps of someone coming down the hall.

* * *

Kat's POV

As much as Donny was trying to stay calm we could tell something was really bothering him. It was making me nervous, he paced slightly, only moving a few steps each time, but Donny was always the calm and collected of the group. We heard Yana yell something and my heart skipped a beat. Donny ran up the stairs, but stopped in front of the door making sure she wasn't just having a nightmare.

* * *

Yana's POV:

"Yana, are you awake?"

"Speak of the devil, here comes your nerdy ninja now." I ignored her.

"Yes Donny sorry." He showed his head from around the door. "I'm just having a conversation with my other half. Apparently she has decided she wants to talk to me during the day now."

"That's not good." Donny said more to himself than to me. "Everyone is gathered downstairs. Are you willing to come down and explain everything to them, or would you rather me do it?" He asked genuinely concerned.

I took a deep breath knowing full and well that if it was better coming out of my mouth than Donny's. That way if they wanted to kick me out for their own protection, I would know immediately. "No Don. I'll… I'll do it."

I walked to him and he gave me a tight hug before leading the way down the stairs. When I hit the bottom I noticed the family sitting in the living room watching me enter. All of them looked grim. Apparently Donny had decided to tell them that this wasn't going to be a pleasant meeting.

I gave them all a weak smile before sitting in one off the last two seats left on the couch. On a good day the couch could fit two turtles and a human. At the moment it was supporting Mikey on one end, me on the other, and Donny taking the last available spot.

I looked over to one of the reclining chairs to my right side. Leo was sitting in the seat with Kat sitting awkwardly on the arm of the chair. It was clear she wasn't used to having a tail yet because she kept squirming trying to find a comfortable position. Eventually Leo pulled her sideways into his lap leaving her tail to fall over the edge.

* * *

Kat's POV

I was grateful to have Leo beside me, I had forgotten that this meeting was bad news for just a second as he wrapped me in his arms and held me close. I'm sure that no matter what we talked about at this meeting we would get through it all together, as a family.

* * *

Yana's POV:

To my right was Master Splinter sitting in his chair sipping on some tea looking rather serious. Raph the hot head was standing behind his chair with his arms crossed trying to cover up his worry with an annoyed glare shot in my direction.

Raph couldn't take the silence that was growing between us. "Come on Donny what's going on. I'd rather not just sit here while we stare at each other."

I cleared my throat and regretted doing so right after wards. I wasn't ready to tell them everything. I heard my other self whisper "coward" before lapsing into giggles. I found my stubborn will then.

"I have something to tell you guys and you won't like it." I looked down into my lap trying to find a way to get this over with quickly.

I could think of one sentence really that would sum up what was going on now, and I decided conclusion should come first then the explanation. After all, some of us present (Mikey) didn't have the best attention span. I looked up staring straight ahead of me not wanting to see the horrified looks I was probably going to receive.

"Guys I'm dying. I've been told I have about a month to live."

"FIVE!"

I waited for the bomb to hit wishing desperately that my other self would stop her mini count down in my head. I glanced to my right. Raph had a blank expression replaying my words in his mind doing an impressive impression of a statue. Master Splinter had dropped his tea.

"FOUR!"

She was rather sadistic and I was getting tired of it. Mikey was looking at me confused mouthing my words trying to process them.

"THREE!"

Donny put his arm around my shoulder trying to comfort me. I noticed that he had gone a slightly paler shade of green. The same one he had adopted when I had told him the first time earlier.

"TWO!"

Why couldn't she just be quiet? I looked over to Leo. He was looking at a distraught Kat sitting in his lap.

"ONE!"

Kat fell out of Leo's lap. Leo desperately tried to ketch her before she hit the ground. Mikey grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. He and a few others screamed out a rather deafening "WHAT?!"

* * *

Kat's POV

Yana…was…dying… I couldn't even swallow, couldn't breathe and couldn't think straight. No… my sister couldn't die, she was such a strong person, she really couldn't die, could she? I didn't want to think about it anymore.

* * *

Yana's POV:

"Michelangelo, please release Ms. Johnson's face." Mikey let me go as if my skin had burned him. "Please continue." He said after everyone had a chance to calm down, or at least relapse into shock.

"I've been having night mares since I came here. It seems that most of them were created by a second personality that the Shredder created after he had me mutated. When he kidnapped us," I looked over to Kat, "He explained this to her when she took me over. He said that having two minds commanding the same brain would eventually make it malfunction. Basically it will start to shut itself down. That is unless one of us figure out how to kick the other out. If neither of us manage to throw the other out, I'm going to be dead within the month." I left out all of the nitpicky detail I told Don earlier. It felt more personal, and I wasn't sure if anyone besides him would accept me if they knew that I was a murderer.

Kat seemed to find her voice then. I could tell she still hadn't fully processed all I had said, "D-dead?" She almost whispered, "You, you can't… die Yana. What am I, what am I," She couldn't continue as she began to cry.

I looked at her sadly. I stood up trying to think of something I could say that would comfort her. Not being able to find anything I walked over to her. Leo let me pull her out of his embrace as I forced her onto her feet before I pulled her into a hug. She latched onto me practically squeezing the wind out of me.

* * *

Kat's POV

I needed that hug from Yana and she seemed to understand how much I needed it. We had been through so much together, we would get through this together, we have to, we have so much to live for and so much that we appreciate. I knew Yana wouldn't go down without a fight and I'd join her in the battle. Her words were repeated in my head over and over again and I wanted to just block the sound of what she had said out of my head. How could I save her? What could I possibly do?

* * *

Yana's POV:

I could see Leo behind her. He was an unusual pale color similar to Donny. He watched as I rubbed Kat's back trying to calm her down some.

She gasped for air before whispering, "You're too strong. You can't die. Not yet. I just got a family. It can't get torn apart yet."

I felt rather encouraged by this and a little insulted. "Do you really think I'm going to give in that easily?" She pulled away from me enough so that I could stare hard into her eyes. "I know I've had my depressed moments in my life, times I wished I could just disappear, but I can't and won't when I have something to fight for. If I'm going to leave you and all the guys then I'm going to go kicking and screaming."

Donny stood up and walked over to us. "I'll help as much as I can. Maybe there is something in the Foot Database that will tell us something that could help. Yana's not going anywhere if I can help it."

Raph stood up straighter behind Master Splinter trying, "None of us here are going to let cha go anywhere."

I turned towards Master Splinter. "Are you all sure? You have just seen the surface of what my other side can do. If you want Master Splinter, I can leave and come back in a month when I have gotten rid of her." _If I get rid of her._

He looked slightly shocked by this. "You are family. No one turns family out when they are in need." I smiled before leaning down to hug him.

"Thank you." I whispered.

_I'm not the only one you've declared war against. Don't expect to remain in me much longer._

I could practically hear the smirk in her voice when she answered me. "Not even you have any idea what I'm capable of."

* * *

Kat's POV

I walked up to my room, the one I shared with Leo. I could tell my face was blank, I was zoning out and my thoughts were racing so much that I couldn't even gather a single thought. I stumbled as I walked and I began to shiver. I could almost feel my scales changing colour, my body was beginning to shiver. I don't have time to be cold. I decided anyway that I should probably do something about it and turned from my warm bed to the stairs that brought me up to the roof of the building. Thank goodness the sun was still up, I guess I needed it more than I previously thought. I almost smiled when the heat from the sun hit my face, almost. I couldn't get the topic of our meeting out of my head. I stared down at my body, would I become the same as Yana? Had that evil man put someone else into my body as well? Was I dying too? No, I can't make this about myself. Yana is the one that is dying. I pulled my knees to my chest and curled up into a ball. I put my right ear to my knees and rested my head. I stared at the sun until my eyes burned. Tears flowed down my face and I knew it wasn't because they were burning. Light sobs rocked my body and the last thought I remember was thinking was "Please, let there be some way to save her…"

* * *

*** So they all know that she might die soon and Kat's contemplating her own future. I'm setting up a poll on my profile. Go there and vote on Yana. You guys might influence whether or not she lives or dies, because frankly I got ideas for both.

*******Like it? Hate it? Love it? Feel like being random? Want to berate us for making you cry (again for some of you)? Just want to let us know that we have reviewers all over the world? Yes? Then REVIEW!


End file.
